Forest for the Trees
by Evil Bunny1
Summary: Everythings changed, including Kagome. What has she missed? Can she find it in Feudal Japan? KagomeMiroku --Completed--
1. Default Chapter

Forest for the Trees. Chapter 1; Time flies..  
  
I sat quietly. Running my fingers over the rough bark of the fallen log that I had chosen to perch myself on. Biting back the urge to heave a bored sigh I looked around at my friends. They had been through so much, saved each others lives, made sacrifices to each other..and yet still I couldn't bring myself to simply chat. You know, the kind of thing that buddies would do over pizza and beer. Maybe the mindless chatter that is spread between girlfriends. No, they had never shared that. It almost seemed juvenile to crave it.  
  
In retrospect, I couldn't remember the last time I had sat down to talk to someone about something meaningless. The years that had gone by had seen me spending more and more time away from my family and school friends. It had been months since I had seen my mother. The time since graduation seemed to sweep by, there was no constant to measure the time here. The teachers in high school had been more willing to accommodate my growing list of illnesses and pushed me into "distance learning" courses. I was able to complete high school with the grades I had expected myself to earn before the well had sucked me in. Sure college was something I wanted to experience, but there were more important things to worry about.  
  
These people, the ones I had no choice but to immerse myself in have become my life. Inuyasha, who in the past year had become more and more concerned about Kikyo's fate, was no longer the school girl crush he once was. I think somewhere along the line without me even realizing it I had come to accept the fact that he would never give me the love and affection I desired him too. He still holds a special place in my heart, always will, but I have more or less given up the dream of 2.5 kids and a white picket fence. He has matured a lot in the years since I un-tacked him from that god tree, and I think we have come to see each other for what we really are. Not half demon and miko reincarnation, but as two individuals, as friends.  
  
Sango was becoming slowly more bitter and angry, not that she was a ball of humor when she first joined us, but it was taking a toll. Miroku didn't dare grope her anymore, she had become too violent. No doubt when Narku is disposed of she will even out, but this whole honor and vengeance thing is getting on my nerves. She has taken to braiding her hair to keep its length from bothering her. She has become more and more concerned about her weapons and is constantly speaking of "being prepared".  
  
Miroku, well, maybe I'm just sorely craved for attention, but his "inappropriate touches" have become the highlight of my day. It's about all the male attention I can hope to receive, in any century. Out of all of us I think Miroku has changed the least. He only uses his wind tunnel in the direst of circumstances. He has also stopped propositioning village girls, and in the past few days (much to my disappointment) his groping has been few and far between. His hair is longer, and sometimes he forgets that ever present smile, but he's the same.  
  
Durring this stirring introspect on the ones I love I let my gaze rest on Miroku.I've been doing that a lot lately. Coming out of my dazed state I find him looking right back at me..ack. I've been caught..  
  
.  
  
"Kagome are you alright?" Miroku asks. "Sure, um.I..hmm.I was just thinking." I reply with a slight blush. How long had I been staring?!  
  
"About?" He asks with a sly looking smirk.  
  
".. Oh you are so dirty." I mumble, "I was just thinking that if we are just going to sit here on our thumbs, I should go home. I mean it's been awhile since I've seen mom and Souta. I could restock our supplies too..." Now everyone is looking at me. I'm dangerously close to rambling. "..so, yea..I should just go home for a day or two. We aren't to far from the well, and you guys would be able to hang at Kaede's, you know with a roof over your head and all.." Damn, I'm rambling. "Yea, so I'm going to shut up now and get to walkin', cause, its not like I can just click my heals and get there is it?" Oh damn, pop culture reference, something they have no idea about. Run girl before they think you've gone totally nuts.  
  
She was so cute when she was flustered. Now she's fidgeting, that's even better. She must have been having naughty thoughts if she's getting this nervous. Delicious. I bet she's just delicious. There she goes, must have finished her delightfully crazy train of thought and seen it fit to flit away..oh, look at her bounce over that log. Mmmmm.  
  
"Kilala, you should go with her." I point out, "You never know what kind of trouble she could get herself into between here and the well."  
  
"Yeah." Inuyasha growls in amusement, "She might get swept up by the wicked witch."  
  
............. A/N: Not to sure where this is going...as much as I hate to conform and ask for public opinion, I will. Your reviews, comments, blatant outrage, whatever is welcome. 


	2. A True Friend will Do Anything to help

Hehehe...couldn't help myself. Anyone else have erotic dreams about cartoon characters? .......Me neither. Seriously folks, if I have to tell you that I don't own any part of InuYasha..you are delusional...and I love you. I want to have your crazy little children. I say, lets fill the world with madness.  
  
means a change in perspective, just in case somebody didn't catch that.  
  
Forest for the Trees  
  
Chapter 2; A true friend will do Anything to Help...  
  
He watched her walk away, his head turned with her progress digesting every iota of movement. It seemed like a magnet held his eyes to her, seemingly uncaring that all those around him noticed. The half ling smirked, the exterminator shook her head and dismissed the entire scene with a flick of her long cocoa braid. But his eyes stayed on her till she was gone.  
  
So there I stood. Over the well. Just standing there. Did I really want to go back home? Yea sure I missed mom and Souta, but really, aside from them was there anything waiting for me? All the friends I had from school were off at university.Hojo had stopped visiting forever ago. Souta had started looking at girls in that way, even mom had a boyfriend. Grandpa had been bitten by the traveling bug and hopping across the globe with his senile friends. Was this what her life had resorted to? Standing over a dark dry well trying to chose between the lesser of two evils?  
  
Normally it would not be something that I would dwell on. Normally Kagome didn't stare at me for long agonizing periods of time. She had changed so much since the first time I saw her, both in body and in mind. Her hair had grown long and the long inky wave swayed against that delightfully round bottom..bottom, Kagome's bottom...mmmmm. HAIR, Kagome's hair. Yes, her bangs had grown and now she was forever pushing the chin length strands out of her face. She had those soulful eyes, those pink pouty lips. She had grown, if possible, longer and leaner. And those pale, long, lean, shapely legs were no longer showcased by those microscopic green skirts. Mostly they were now encased in the tough snug material she called jeans. Her skimpy little shirts were almost a suitable replacement for those wonderful skirts. She was still wonderfully sweet and undeniably innocent, and I still wanted to lower her to the forest floor, strip her of any material that came between my hands and her skin. I would make her scream my name in erotic agony till words could no longer pass by her parched throat. I would show her that baring my child would be more than giving me an heir; it would be mind numbing, toe curling fun that she couldn't resist. And after that first time, she would beg for more, she would crawl up to me, on her hands and knees. She would curl those slender little finger around my robes and put that sinfully full little mouth on my  
  
"Hey Miroku!"  
  
Damn it.  
  
Damn it all.  
  
Inuyasha watched the monk stare off into space.. The man in question paid no attention to his surroundings, totally lost in thought. Smirking the dog demon wonders what he could possibly be thinking about. "A girl" he thinks. "what else would it be but some female." The thoughtful amused smirk falls away when he realizes who it must be.  
  
"Hey Miroku!"  
  
I never would have thought that without frequent use the well would hurt. So lying there, in the well, with all the noises and smells of modern day Japan swirling around me I wondered how the hell I was going to make my way to the top. You know, feeling like I had just started some hardcore Olympic training or something. Every muscle hurt, some I didn't even know I had hurt. Ouch. Eventually, with much whining and cursing I made it up and triumphantly walked into...  
  
..an empty house.  
  
Kaede's was quiet, Inuyasha had taken this time to go hunting, or whatever it was he did in the guise of hunting. He rarely came back with a kill anymore. Sango quickly escaped after hearing a line on some village that needed her services. Surprisingly I was alone. Shippo had found some boys to run off with and I was, for the first time since I can remember, all alone.  
  
I'm still alone. Theres nothing wrong with an hour or two, but all day? This was not something I am accustomed to. I can't stand it, I have to find something, anything. The well. I will go wait for Kagome by the well, or until I find something better to do.  
  
He starts walking; in one hand is the staff of his trade, in the other cloth and prayer beads. His head turns upward to the sky as he makes his way through the trees towards the clearing that housed the infamous well. He seems to notice the sky has grown darker, and that there is a faint hint of moisture in the air. His gait is graceful as a cat, and his long legs eat up the ground as he heads toward his destination.  
  
I can't believe the house was empty, the house never used to be empty. Fine, they will just have to be damn sorry they missed me. And even sorrier when they learn I took all the pocky, and the ramen, and the peanut butter. So now..here I am, lying at the bottom of the well just looking up at the clear blue..scrap that, gray sky. Screw it, I'm just going to lay here till it rains or someone finds me. That could be a problem, how long was I gone? Four maybe five hours, till I couldn't stand to be there anymore. Was it so much to ask for someone to be waiting there diligently for my return? Ehhh, yeah that was to much to ask. It isn't their fault that I don't have a life, well I do, it's just currently in the hands of that moderately attractive very evil half demon. How does he get his hair to do that?  
  
Did I just call Naraku attractive? Man I need a boyfriend. No, not a boyfriend, just some heavy petting. Where the hell is Naraku anyway? The only jewel shards are currently shoved in Kouga's very attractive, very lean...muscled.long..legs...topped by those abs and that chest..oh my..and those shoulders.  
  
.  
  
Oh gods, lechery HAS to be contagious. Yeah, like stupidity and pregnancy. Seriously, I need to talk to someone, anyone. Can these cravings be natural? Hello God? It's me Kagome, I would like some sex please. Oh wow, I have to laugh at that..oh wow, stop giggling Kag. It wasn't that funny; it's just your sexually malnourished brain getting back at you. Ack, my back hurts. Sigh  
  
"Kagome?"  
  
.  
  
God is cruel.  
  
"Miroku?"  
  
Seriously, God is taunting me with a very attractive and probably attainable monk. How ironic is that?  
  
"Kagome! What are you doing down there are you alright?" Oh, he seems concerned.  
  
"I've been better..Um..Do you think you could come down here and give me a hand?" OH please oh please oh please oh please.  
  
Oh I'll give her a hand. Two. Anywhere she pleases.  
  
"Sure, hang in there for a second." Some supreme being must really love me. What the hell is doing laying at the bottom of the well? Boy, I hope she isn't hurt, that could really put a crimp in...something. How the hell does she climb up and down this thing?  
  
Hmm, she looks okay to me; in fact she looks pretty damn comfortable. When she lies with her hands behind her head like that it really shows off her perky..oh hell, there's no good way to end that train of thought. Bad Miroku.  
  
"Is everything okay Kagome?" Can I touch them...please. Just once.  
  
"Yeah I guess, there was no one at my house. Didn't see a point in staying." Hm, she seems upset by this, oh please let me cheer you up. Let me just.move your arm to the left.ah, okay.niiiice..  
  
"Miroku." Damn, must she talk?  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Could..Could I talk to you without you getting all...all, oh I don't know. I need to talk to someone without them getting all weird about it. It's kind of a sensitive subject matter over here."  
  
"Of course Kagome, what is it you want to talk about?" I'll listen if you let me have you, right here, take off your pants..  
  
"Sex."  
  
"."  
  
Did she just say what I think she said?  
  
"I'm sorry, what was that." I have to hear this..just one more time.  
  
"Sex Miroku, I figured you'd be more open, and not go all freak on me. I know Sango would turn red and change the subject and Inuyasha would make a huge fuss and run away.."  
  
She just used 'sex' and my name in the same sentence. I'm confused, can I jump her now? Really, that's a line right...she wants me.  
  
"Now?" Was that my voice? NO! That couldn't have been my voice! I'm a man damnit, not a eunuch!!  
  
"Are you okay Miroku? If you want I can just forget about it.." Of course she would notice that..  
  
"No, no...No. its fine. Really. We can talk about..sex." Pull it together!  
  
Oh goodness, I had no idea it was possible for him to get any cuter and then he gets all flustered and panicky. E gads! I can kill two birds with one big glowing pink rock! I can get this off my chest, and then see if he wants to replace it with his hands. Wow. Okay. I think it's officially, I am the female Miroku. Can't he just jump me or something??  
  
"Well, if you're okay with it..." Lick lips...yep.he's toast.  
  
"Of course Kagome, what exactly is bothering you?"  
  
"Well, I mean, you're like a priest right, I can tell you this stuff and you can't tell anybody else? And you won't judge me or anything?" That's right..play pure Kagome. You are so going to hell..  
  
"Of course"  
  
"Well...I've been having these thoughts. I just can't stop thinking about.well..everything. I think it may be the fact that I have never had a boyfriend or anything. And I mean, I'm 19. Most girls in my time would have..you know..by now. I'm just worried that I may be past my time." Okay.that is the truth. I can't believe I'm sitting at the bottom of a well...with Miroku, talking about my deviant sexual thought..why am I not totally embarrassed?? "I just get totally sidetracked by these...fantasies... I'm worried that we are going to get attacked and I'm going to be to busy getting my clothes systematically removed by Legolias from Lord of the Rings to notice a huge demon." Mmmm.elf ears. Ahh! Concentrate. Miroku. That is your goal. Mmmm..earrings. "I don't know...I'm sure I can just go home and take care of it.but, oh I don't know." I am not going to spell it out for him!  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Is she seriously worried about this? Oh.look at that, she must be cold..  
  
.  
  
It's not cold.  
  
.  
  
She SO wants me. This is my chance..MINE!  
  
"I really don't think you have anything to worry about Kagome. You are an extremely beautiful girl, with such perfect..features. ANYONE, would be happy to 'help' you. Anyone."  
  
Slowly..very slowly..move closer.Lean over.she could so make a fool of me right now.  
  
Their eyes are locked, almost daring the other to move faster. Miroku moves slow, carefully planting his hands on either side of her shoulders. His every movement exact and careful, like he was approaching an orphaned fawn. Obviously he didn't have to worry about her bolting.  
  
'Bout damn time. Commere boy.  
  
Kagome's hands dive into Miroku's hair, extinguishing any hope of order or tidiness. Her mouth latches onto his ear like a cat to milk.  
  
Oh my, did she just..oh yea...she did. Hands in hair. I could so die happy..wait.must kiss girl.  
  
Oh dear sweet merciful gods in the heavens.she is so damn sweet. Seriously who imagined she would taste this way. Oh, yea, arch that back. Hands..hands..all over..brain.....  
  
Misfunction...  
  
...blood......gone...  
  
Miroku's eyes slowly shut as she presses up against him. Never one for keeping his hands to his self, the monk's fingers dive under her bra and the other hand reaches around to the small of her back.just to make sure she doesn't go anywhere. Neither party seems to notice when a warm rain begins to fall.  
  
Ye gods can this boy kiss.oh what clever fingers! I knew he was built, but wow...can I say wow?  
  
"Wow!" yep.can still talk. Are my toes tingling?  
  
Yea..they are. Hmm, seems he's still testing his limits. Must need instructions.  
  
"Touch me!" Did I just say that?  
  
"Of course, anything you want.."  
  
Touch her eh? No problem, I still have a few brain cells left and I so want her to scream my name, never pictured this happening in the well though. Pesky shirt, lets get rid of it. Soft, so soft skin, must kiss skin, she'd like that. Oh yea she does.sounds like a distressed kitten. What the hell is this contraption? Why must it keep her breasts from me? Did I come this far just to be thwarted by fabric?  
  
"Agarrrag! Get this blasted thing off..now!" I can't stand it.must touch...help!  
  
Oh, arched back, hands twisting.dear gods she is exquisite. How the hell did she get that off?  
  
Would you look at those? Gifts from heaven. Never thought I would get to do this with her permission. ......who can think past this point? .....anyone?...........  
  
....didn 't think so...  
  
Hands...wonderful hands, such texture, prayer beads, silk...flesh. Oh I needed this. I'm going to moan..scream..something. How is it possible for his hands to be everywhere at once? How can he kiss like that? Who taught him that? Oh god..i need to touch him..I HAVE to touch him. There is a knot somewhere that holds these abominations up, who would cover such a masterpiece? How can he make me a fumbling moron? There! I am triumphant!  
  
The girl lets out a happy squeal when the outer robes fall away from the mans shoulders. He smirks but gives little notice, his mouth trailing from her shoulder downward till he reaches his ultimate goal. This obviously has a positive effect. Kagome lets out a low deep moan and arches her back. Her hands have renewed vigor in their ultimate quest, in hurried frantic movements to jerks his robes down his shoulders. Her nails make red welts on his back, making one quick journey down and back up to his hair to force his head up to her neglected lips. Letting his lecherous ways be her guide, she guides her hand slowly down his stomach, over deliciously chiseled abs. She breaks a kiss to give an Inuyasha inspired smirk, and reaches for something that blows even the worldly monk's mind.  
  
.!  
  
Who would have thought the little minx would be so brash? I really should get her to stop that...oh gods...in just a second ...maybe five..maybe never..  
  
"Miroku! Damnit monk! Where the hell did you get off to?! HEY! Kaede needs help in the village!"  
  
mm....WHAT?!!?  
  
Oh..Inuyasha is sooo going to die. No.No No nonononono.bring back the hand.  
  
Someone up in the heavens had it in for me. I'm going to die just to find them...  
  
..they will rue the day! I am so going to cry...  
  
***A/N. I had to end it somehow? Don't worry; I'm sure they will have hot chinchilla love eventfully. Did you see how soon I posted another chapter?? Do you see what two reviews DO to ME? I just get all CRAZY with the writing..the whole "oh lets please a small group of people!" type thing has taking me over..I blame society, and my ex boyfriend... 


	3. Repression, Aggression and Mucus

(First posted on MM.org)  
  
HOoo boy. I'll be changing the symbol for the change of perspective; I've been alerted that it's easy to miss. Also, some may have noticed that I had a little bit of a problem with the perspective itself. I originally wanted to keep it all in Kagome's point of view, and then I had to add Miroku's. Oh and do any of you have any idea how hard it is to create wild mastidonian love when your restricted to spelling it out in someone's thoughts? Do most people have an inner dialog while doin' the bedtime boogie? So if its all jumpy and confusing I'm sorry..you want them to have sex, your going to have to deal. Kay?  
  
Forest for the Trees Chapter 3;  
  
"Don't light the fire if you ain't gonna cook  
Don't touch that trigger if you just gonna look  
Don't leave on trial what you know you can't do  
Don't' get me started if you can't follow through  
Don't take me halfway to heaven  
No, if your feet aren't gonna leave the ground  
Don't take me halfway to heaven if you're just foolin around.  
Don't ask for seconds if you can't eat it all.  
Don't start my motor is its just going to stall  
Don't call the pony if you ain't gonna ride.  
Get out of the shed row if you just can't decide.  
Don't take me halfway to heaven.  
No, if your feet aren't gonna leave the ground  
Don't take me halfway to heaven if you're just fooling around."  
~Beth Hart  
  
She was mad. No, she was steaming. She was as angry as a wet cat who had just had just been picked up by her tail. She was a force to be reckoned with, an unstoppable whirlwind of swarming mosquitoes that had just come out of the well to be faced with a very confused Inuyasha.  
  
"Kagome?" He asked. "What the hell? What were you doing down there with Miroku? What are you doing back? Why the fuck is your shirt on backwards?" The flurry of questions were all very consequential and it can be assured that anyone in Inuyasha's position would have said almost the exact same. Well almost anyone. Someone else would have been more observant, someone else would have noticed the little things, like the fact that Kagome was growling.  
  
Inuyasha suddenly looked very nervous.  
  
"Kagome?" He asked again.  
  
"SIT! SIT! SITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSIT!!!" She was wet, she had misplaced her bra, and she was very unsatisfied. And she very much blamed the half demon. The thunder seemed to echo her angry footsteps as she stormed towards the village, leaving her full yellow bag behind and in the well.  
  
A good deal later when Inuyasha was finally able to move, he stumbled over to the well to retrieve Kagome's bag, lest he anger her more than she was, if that was possible. With great trepidation he peered over the well and down at Miroku.  
  
Who was whimpering.  
  
Things were different, no one could deny that.no matter how much they wanted to. A few days after the 'incident' our heroes were doing their thing. You know, walking. Kagome was kicking everything that dared to cross her path, Miroku was watching everything Kagome did, Inuyasha was watching Miroku watching Kagome and wondering just what he had interrupted.  
  
I can't believe this. It just has to be my dumb friggin' luck, Inuyasha just has to come looking for him. I WASN'T FINISHED WITH HIM YET! *sigh * did I really think it was bad before? This so sucks. I can't believe I put my hands down his robes! Oh gosh, I'm blushing, I just know it. It's safe to say I won't be disappointed.that is if I ever get another chance to get him alone again.  
  
Ye gods! I just have to!  
  
Oh great.another damn demon.always wanting to interrupt something.  
  
"Jewel shards." Kagome said in a clipped voice. "Big bad, straight ahead.whatever." She folded her arms with a humph and leaned back hard against the nearest tree. Inuyasha watched her unusual behavior with interest, his eyes going to Miroku to see him still staring with glazed eyes at Kagome's breast. With a growl he jerked his head back in the direction the demon was approaching and readied himself for whatever was to come.  
  
He'd deal with Miroku's wandering eyes later.  
  
I'd beg. Get down on my knees in front of any and everyone. I'd grovel, kiss those wonderful arched feet. I'd do anything to have her. I have to have her. Hell, I'll even marry her. That wouldn't be half bad.steamy little vixen like that. Such eager, warm, demanding hands. I'd bet she'd like to be on top.perfect creamy skin, all for me. No one else would be aloud to touch her. I'd be able to have her anytime, anyplace. Oh dear heaven above..Mine! Wait, why did we stop?  
  
The group waited patiently for their foe to emerge. Well Sango waited patiently, Inuyasha was bouncing up and down on the balls of his feet, Miroku was looking at Kagome and drooling, and Kagome was muttering something to the ever attentive if somewhat abused rocks.  
  
"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled "I thought you said there were some jewel shards coming this way!"  
  
"Yeah, yeah. They're coming. Keep your pants on!" She ground out and settled more comfortably against the hard bark of the tree. The movement gave her breasts a slight bounce and Miroku tilted his head, and muttered some gibberish before hitting the ground with a resounding thud.  
  
This seemed to knock him out of his sexually deprived stupor and he popped back up.  
  
"Mine!" He yelled out, gaining everyone's attention. "Why did we stop?" Miroku asked oblivious to his waning control of reality.  
  
"Kagome says there are shards coming." Inuyasha spat out with disgust.  
  
Kagome's eyes narrowed. The half demon swallowed hard. "Bite me Inuyasha." She said with clenched teeth. Inuyasha's jaw dropped. He stared at Kagome, startled by her uncharacteristic behavior. Sango was smirking as she relished in the fact that Kagome had grown an impressive pair of balls.  
  
And just then, Inuyasha got a face full of mucus.  
  
It spattered into his eyes and dripped down his nose leaving his mouth and chin uncovered. "What the fuck!?" He yelled, stumbling over a stray tree branch and falling to the damp ground.  
  
Sango threw her boomerang at the wet mass that appeared to be slowly moving towards them. Her lip curled in a disgusted sneer when her weapon merely stuck to the putrid mass. "Oh gross!" she exclaimed.  
  
Miroku and Kagome stood silent watching the 'thing' move towards them mumbling incoherently. It had the speed and grace of a glacier fighting its way up a mountain. As far as Kagome could tell, its only attack was its projectile mucus. "Oh that's just wrong." Kagome murmured as it once again spewed its weapon of mass disgustion at Inuyasha. "What do you suppose it is?" Kagome asked leaning towards Miroku.  
  
"Uh.Slug demon?" He guessed. "Can you see the shard?"  
  
"Shards." She corrected. "Its got two of them and it still as week as a newborn kitten." She raised her bow and notched an arrow. She pulled the string back with her index and middle finger lining up her shot and waiting for the wildly rampant Inuyasha to get out of the way. "Oh this is stupid. Inuyasha! Sit!" A cursing Inu hit the ground with a resonating thud, Kagome took her shot and her flaming arrow barreled toward the monstrosity that at one time might have been a slug demon. When the air cleared, there was nothing left but a charred outline and two darkly glowing jewel fragments.  
  
Miroku and Kagome walked as one to the burnt ground. "You've never done that before." Miroku stated as his feet crunched along the crispy ground.  
  
"I think it's because he was made of.uh.slime, or something." Kagome reasoned while bending over to pick up the pieces, purifying them. She moved over to where Inuyasha was systematically clawing goo off of his face, or trying too. "Yasha, stop." She told him grabbing his wrists.  
  
"Get it offa me." Inuyasha whimpered.  
  
"I will, just hold still and don't move." Kagome crooned soothingly. She placed one hand over his face, cringing as it came in contact with the sticky substance. She closed her eyes and concentrated a small amount of energy into the palm of her hand, it glowed briefly and then resided, leaving Inuyasha sitting with his eyes tightly screwed shut. "You can open your eyes now." She told him.  
  
"Feh." He stated eloquently, passing a slightly shaking clawed hand over his face.  
  
Kagome rolled her eyes and turned back towards Miroku who was shaking his head at the half demon. "Kagome!" Sango called, holding her weapon up by its strap with thumb and index finger. "Do you think you could do that again?" She asked sheepishly while looking at her boomerang in disgust as it dripped sluggishly onto the black ground. 


	4. Oops!

***MORE?!?! Eeh...sure why not. I've got some beer, music, and no life...I think I know where this is going now. Maybe. Maybe not....just got hit with some truly DEVINE inspiration. Some crazy shit gonna be goin down here.  
  
Brace yourself...  
  
Forest for the Trees  
  
Chapter 4;  
  
With Inuyasha seeking refuge in a tree and Sango soundly sleeping, Miroku and Kagome were seemingly alone. But Miroku looked confused, staring insipidly into the fire.  
  
"Miroku? What is it?" Kagome asked, placing a hand upon his fore arm. With unconscious movement his hand sought hers, and his fingers twined there.  
  
"I was thinking," Miroku stated, and paused as if to collect his thoughts. "I thought we were caught up on all the shards. It was my understanding that Kouga, Naraku and we; were the only ones in possession of them." His thumb rubbed a soothing rhythm on the side of her palm, and he looked at her questioningly.  
  
Kagome's brow furrowed. "Your right." She murmured. "I wonder where these came from.." She held out her palm containing one large chunk and two small fragments. They glittered in the firelight and the two considered them.  
  
  
  
Naraku floated through a nondescript forest, far away from our motley crew of heroes. His vapid smile sending waves of distension through the various woodland creatures. Only the truly evil trailed behind this creature, moving mutely through the underbrush vaguely wondering where this furry white clad figure was heading.  
  
The bringer of death and evil paused, his head cocking slightly to look over his shoulder. He sneered at the sight that met him and turned with angry movement to once again shoo away the rabbits that hopped along behind him. "Damned animals" he growled. His hand moved to rest on his chest, rubbing slightly against his breast bone. He had gradually become more and more fatigued during the course of his travels.  
  
His head dropped in puzzlement. What could be going on inside him? Did he need a new body? He had already absorbed all of his incarnations, and collected as many jewel shards as possible. So many strange occurrences! First the jewel had separated back into its fragmented state; he could only guess at what that could mean, then Kikyo's amorous advances, the more rapid appearance of the scar on his back, the rabbits, and now this weakness.  
  
With a heavy sigh he pushes the baboon face off his head and gives the forest a blank look. Where the hell was he? His plans for world domination were defiantly not going as planned. Who would have thought it would be so time involved and difficult?  
  
His hand reaches for the small leather bag that held the jewel shards. Just feeling the softness of the pouch brought a smile to his face. Fingering said bag he stops. Shocked, disbelieving his hand grips it, nails digging trenches in the material.  
  
The forest seemed to still, it waited with baited breath for his next move. It was as if time stopped. As if there was a chasm being torn in the space time continuum. The delicate tapestry that wove events, fate, the cloth that beautifully depicted the trials and tribulations of all; was unraveling. Guilty fingers pulling loose threads, unheeded, uncaring of the consequences. Naraku drew a ragged breath, and looked down...  
  
On the silent forest floor lay his hard won bounty. Darkly shining from between leaves and sticks were a few shards. Too few. Like an old man he shakily knelt on the ground, trembling fingers hovering over the things that had become his life. His crimson eyes darted to the leather carrier he so adored, and fastened on the small rip in the corner. So trained on this monstrosity was he, that he didn't notice the small brown cottontail that appeared at his side. More so he didn't notice its departure, or the glittering beacon it held in its mouth.  
  
Tense fingers curled once again around the thing that was so small, so tiny in the pure scope of things; and yet this small- almost minute thing had cost him so much. This thing he had drawn so much pride from, this poorly constructed bag. He drew another shaky breath...  
  
"Fuck."  
  
  
  
"Huh," Kagome breathed out, closing her fist over the three pieces till they became one. "I mean its not like Naraku would drop them or anything." She said with a smile directed at her favorite monk. He grinned back, still comfortable holding her hand, and then began to laugh.  
  
  
  
***Really short chapter. I had to get it out or I would forget it. Add to that I've had like five beers, I'm surprised I can spell. I was going to have Naraku prance through the woods collecting his shards...rabbits hopping along behind him of course...but I had a feeling that would just be too weird.  
  
I'm thinking Kagome will be getting some next chapter, I just couldn't write sex tonight. I tried, my fingers refused. I'll see if I can get another chapter up tomorrow night. Reviews do make me work...or at least consider it. 


	5. How to attain enlightenment

Yea, so FF.net isn't showing my change of perspective thingie. So for MM.org it will remain the same...I'll just change it too (*(@)*) on FF.net, cause that appeals to my artistic sensibilities. Because I know how much you appreciate it, I go once again...into the brink.  
  
Forest for the Trees  
  
Chapter 5;  
  
"Sweet is the sight, of a room, window open by candle light. How would you know? Cold winter on the shore, chills the dress she wore, it's on the floor; still it feels so warm. Today. That's why I'm wondering why you had to tell me what's going on. Yeah, what's wrong? Come around to another time when you don't have to run. And when she says she wants somebody else, I hope you know she doesn't mean you. And when she breaks down and makes a sound, you'll never hear her the way that I do. And when she says she wants someone to love, I hope you know that she doesn't mean you. When she breaks down and lets you down, I hope you know she doesn't need you. No. She doesn't mean you." ~Howie Day "She Says"  
  
  
  
Narrowed eyes watched the happy couple. They sat contentedly in front of the fire. They were holding hands! This was too much. A slight growl rose up from the watcher's throat. Something had to be done...  
  
"Hey Monk!" he yelled making the two jump apart guiltily. "The fire is going out...if you didn't notice!" Who did he think he was anyways? What right did he have to touch Kagome like that? Seeing the monk get up, Inuyasha smirked and leaned comfortably against the tree, letting his eyes ease shut.  
  
  
  
This is nice. Just sitting here, holding hands. Kind of soothing.  
  
"Hey Monk!" What the hell?! "The fire is going out...if you didn't notice!" Does he have to ruin everything? If I didn't know any better I'd say he is deliberately trying to sabotage me having any kind of affection. When he comes out of that tree, I'm so going to twist his little ears off. See how much he likes that...then he'll be earless. Oh...funny.  
  
  
  
Damn Inuyasha. He truly is demonic, because only could a demon be so cruel. I'm glad I didn't move on her, I'd be 'sans head' if I had. Seems that's all the action I'll be getting tonight.  
  
Oh, look how close her leg is to me. Such firm, young, strong legs. And so long too. I swear, on my life, my honor, my manhood, I will have those beautiful creations wrapped around me. And dear sweet heaven...I hope it's soon.  
  
  
  
Kagome gave a snort of laughter and Miroku a deliberate intake of air. Giving her thigh a firm squeeze he rose to his knees. "I'll go get some more wood before we run out." And with that he moved into the forest that surrounded them.  
  
It was late evening; the stars were not out yet. Kagome wondered how her friends could be ready for slumber so soon. She sat, looking despondently into the fire. With almost unconscious movement she feed it some of the remaining wood, tilting her head as the flame became hotter and more persistent. Her eyes widened and a small gasp escaped her lips. Quickly her hands came up, as if the motion could take back or silence the sound she had made. Her eyes darted to the red and white figure lounging in the tree above her, checking to see if he had heard her. When Inuyasha gave no sign of movement, and let out a soft snore, her hands came away to reveal a brilliant smile. Very slowly, and with calculated movement she rose and picked her way across the clearing and towards the woods where Miroku had vanished.  
  
  
  
The monk pressed his way through the dimly lit forest with fluid movements. His concentration was scattered, his ears trained to the forest around him and his mind on the girl he had just left fireside. His violet robes were off and being used as a bag for the firewood he would periodically stop and pluck off the ground. When a twig snapped behind him he dropped his makeshift satchel and whirled around, prepared to defend himself.  
  
Kagome stood, grinning, her arms behind her and shoulders slightly thrown back. She took her foot off of the fallen log beside her. And it was evident that she had purposely made the noise to gain his attention.  
  
"Hi." She sang out quietly.  
  
"Hello." He responded.  
  
"I thought you would like some company." She said as she slowly made her way towards him.  
  
"What of Inuyasha?" He questioned. "He couldn't have just let you walk off."  
  
She smiled slyly, her head turning sideways, eyes looking down. "He fell asleep." Her hands were still behind her back, which made him slightly nervous.  
  
"Are you hiding something?" He asked with raised brow.  
  
She looked slightly confused, and brought her hands around to reveal a deep red wild rose. "No," she said "I just thought it was pretty, don't you think so?" she asked stopping in front of him. She smiled and brought the flower up to trail it down his face.  
  
"It's beautiful." Miroku said as he caught her wrist on the down sweep, pulling her closer and wrapping an arm around her tiny waist. She grinned and brought one hand up to rest on his shoulder. "I should have killed Inuyasha." He grumbled looking down at her face.  
  
She laughed. "I was thinking about twisting his ears off." She said in a hushed voice.  
  
"Such wickedness!" He admonished teasingly.  
  
"You're one to talk!" She said, poking him in the chest, bloom in hand. "I thought monks were supposed to be all peaceful and zen-like."  
  
He gave her a considering look and squeezed her closer. "It may surprise you," he began in a teasing voice, "but I am not strictly opposed to the spectacle of violence and crime. It all depends on the lessons you draw from it."*  
  
"And what, great Buddha, would be the lesson in savagely twisting off Inuyasha's pointy ears?" she questioned stoically.  
  
He tapped a considering finger to his temple, "Well, I would have to say the true lesson would be the one learned by Inuyasha. And that would be for him to stay far, far away when I have the opportunity to put my hands on you." His pupil nodded in agreement and ran her hands down his arms. "But alas." Miroku heaved a heavy sigh and his head dropped theatrically. "I fear he will never learn."  
  
"Oh no!" Kagome exclaimed in mock concern, "Miroku, have faith! You shouldn't look so sad! Is there something that you are lacking? Is there anything I can get for you wise one?" She brought her hands up to the sides of her face and looked at him with laughing eyes.  
  
"Ah, my dear Kagome," Miroku said fighting back a grin, and doing his best to keep up his dejected demeanor. "The main cause of depression is not a lack of material necessities but a deprivation of the affection of others."*  
  
"Oh?" Kagome asked with an evil smile, "You need affection do you? I think I can help you with that." With that said she rose up on her toes and gleefully pressed her lips against his. Miroku's hands roamed up and down her back, pulling her body up, and if possible, closer to his own. Turning the both of them around he braced his hands under her arms and lifted, giving her the perfect opportunity to wrap those long perfect legs around his waist. With a self satisfied grin, Miroku eased her back against the tree and assaulted her with his mouth.  
  
Kagome's hands got lost in Miroku's hair as their mouths became a violent battle for domination with their tongues as key players. It was a fair fight, that was until Kagome brought her teeth in as back up. She latched onto his bottom lip and tugged, glorying in his sharp intake of air.  
  
"Minx!" He whispered affectionately, running his hands over her bottom. His face suddenly became serious. "Are you sure about this?" He asked.  
  
She looked at him quizzically and then grinned. "Oh sweet heavens yes!" She exclaimed. With that said he spun around and in a flowing movement, shook the wood out of his robe, laid down the cloth, and deposited Kagome onto the ground. "Wow." She stated. "That was good." Miroku's grin widened and he quickly went to work on her shirt, roughly tugging the fabric up over her head. Before it was even off, Kagome was arching up and working on the clasp of her bra, remembering the trouble he had with it last time. A now toppless Kagome looked up at him expectantly.  
  
Miroku looked down, then skyward, "Oh thank you. Thank you, thank you, thank you!" A giggling Kagome took that as a cue to dispose of his clothing and hurried hands pulled at stubborn cloth. With a distressed mew, Kagome sat up to get a better view of the primitive garment that was so mulishly resisting her. With a joyful cry the top fell way, exposing a well defined chest and abdomen.  
  
"Oh..." Kagome sighed, running her hands over his shoulders and down his chest. "That's nice." Miroku closed his eyes, just enjoying the sensation her hands elicited on him, they flew open when he received a firm shove, toppling him backwards. Kagome sat straddling his stomach, eyes barely open, and hands still busy. Letting out a shaky sigh his hands ran up her naked back. One stopped just under the curve of her breast, the other went up to the nape of her next and he pulled himself up for a kiss. It was savage; lust- filled, and damn good fun. Kagome tightened her legs around him and pushed herself up, gaining leverage and dominance. Miroku didn't seem to mind, this just gave him a chance to give the clasps on her chocolate colored pants all of his attention. When he had succeeded, his hands paused on her hips and he tore his mouth away from her. Ignoring her angry cat like growl he looked up at her.  
  
"You have to make me a promise," He demanded gravely.  
  
"Sure. Yeah. Anything." She breathed back, trying to dive for his mouth again.  
  
His hands moved quickly to her upper arms and he gave her a small shake. "I'm serious." He said, tipping her head so he could look into her eyes.  
  
Kagome looked worried. "Sure, what is it?" She questioned.  
  
"I need you to promise that we won't stop." He demanded. Kagome's eyebrows shot up and a smile flickered across her face. "No matter what, even if Inuyasha has to watch. Please tell me you won't make me stop!" He pleaded, trying to convey the direness of his situation.  
  
Kagome's head swept down to nuzzle the spot just behind his ear, and whispered "Promise."  
  
Miroku gently, but quickly, laid her back onto the makeshift bed and rose up to pull off her pants, revealing those delightful little contraptions she called 'panties'. They were a deep burgundy, with hints of lace. "Oh I like these." He said breathlessly and running an appreciative hand over them.  
  
Kagome softly gasped and said, "Yeah, I thought you would." She squirmed as he traced the elastic where the soft silky fabric met her belly. He glanced up at her with raised brow, his fingers still trailing over them. "You can't have them." She stated plainly.  
  
He gave a bark of laughter and drew himself up so his face was level with hers. He met her smirking mouth with his own, lowering his body onto one elbow and untying his pants. Kagome felt the ties hit her stomach and curled her toes into the black pants, tugging at them till they eased off his hips and she could get her feet to push them the rest of the way down. With a shake of one leg and then the other, Miroku was naked. Kagome pushed her hips up against him and whimpered into his mouth.  
  
His busy little fingers swept beneath her burgundy covering and worked their way to her deliciously sensitized area. She gasped loudly and her back arched as if she were being pulled by a string. He watched her face, and the wonderful things that fluttered across it. He slipped two fingers inside her and watched her eyes come open, she made high mewling sounds, pleading him to stop teasing her. Her hands were everywhere, and Miroku groaned when her hands gently moved across his hips and down between his legs.  
  
With minimal movement, in fact quite gracefully, he pulled her panties down her legs. His hand gently brushed over the delicate bunch of soft dark curls he had exposed. It was then that he noticed something; that his hand was shaking. He brought himself over her, looking deep into her eyes as he lowered himself down onto his forearms. Staring right back at him, and breathing heavily, Kagome slowly brought her legs up and draped them over his hips and lower back, opening her up to him. He took great care in aligning himself to her, and then gave a gentle push, and found he had no place to go. That tight ridge of muscle allowed him no clearance. Looking up he found Kagome watching him, and thinking entirely too much. There was only one way to fix this, and that was to kiss her silly. He lowered his head and passed his tongue over her swollen bottom lip, her own came out to greet him and they settled into a kiss that was arousing and comforting at the same time. After an undetermined amount of time, with both still deeply absorbed in that kiss, Kagome relaxed. And Miroku pushed inside of her in one slow almost unnoticed move. Both stopped mid kiss, Miroku raised his head to look at her, and with a carefully precise draw of muscle, he pulled out and eased back in.  
  
"Oh!" Kagome gasped. "Do...Do that again." She demanded.  
  
So he did. Her muscles constricted with such liquid heat that he thought he would gladly burn alive. Miroku couldn't seem to draw a full breath, and lowered his body more fully against hers, keeping a rhythm with just a careful contracting of his hips. Her nails dug into his back and her teeth bit into his shoulder. Little keening sounds came from her throat. Miroku buried his face in her neck and gracefully picked up speed.  
  
Kagome moaned loudly, throwing her head back and arching her back. She pushed her hips up, keeping time with Miroku, her legs tightening musically around him. Then something wonderful happened, Kagome's world was tossed into supreme galactic upheaval. Crying out his name, she tightened around him with thermonuclear capabilities. Miroku pushed himself deep and growled low in his throat. Two more thrusts and he cried out in triumph, his shaking arms became week and he collapsed onto her. Needless to say the ability for coherent thought wouldn't return for a long, long time.  
  
The moon shown down on the sweaty fulfilled couple, as if to spotlight them. Crickets chirped, owls hooted, and the cool night air swept around them. They paid these things no heed. Kagome's fingers swept into Miroku's hair and with lethargic movements combed through it, unknowing to the audience they had attracted.  
  
**** DU DU DUN!! That took FOREVER! I must say I rewrote it a couple of times, it still could have come out better, I guess I just haven't had enough sex to write it fluently. Once again I blame society and my ex- boyfriend. Some of Miroku's dialog are quotes from the Dalai Lama, yea, they are denoted by the little *. So I hope you enjoyed it, perhaps I'll get the next chapter up within the next two days. The bunnies of doom are banging on my head with the mallets of ill- content. They demand to be in the next chapter. Thank you so much for reviews. They do make me work more consistently. *cough * Yea, so, uh huh. 


	6. Floppy ears of doom and thumpy feet of a

Hi.  
  
Bet you never thought you'd hear from me again huh? I could say I've been busy, I could use the guy that is stalking me as an excuse, but there is no excuse... I'm a horrible person. It's a good thing I don't have children or animals, they would be dead from neglect by now. If you've been reading my diary you have some clue of the kind of things I've been doing instead of this.  
  
I've had some ideas lately, and I've taken to writing them down, so the process would be easier. To be frank I never thought I would get more than three chapters into the story before I dumped it like an overeager puppy into the Ohio river. I think I'm doing this out of guilt....  
  
Forest for the Trees  
  
Chapter 6; "Floppy ears of doom and thumpy feet of annihilation!"  
  
"I'd drown my beliefs, to have you be in peace. I'd dress like your niece, to wash your swollen feet. Just don't leave, don't leave. And true love waits, in haunted attics. And true love wins, on lollipops and crisps. Just don't leave, don't leave. I'm not living, I'm just killing time. You're tiny hands, your crazy kiss and smile. Just lonely, lonely... Just lonely, lonely..." ~Radiohead "True Love Waits"  
  
(*(@)*)  
  
There they lay. Filthy humans, due to their state of undress it is safe to guess they just commenced copulation. In their ignorance they leave themselves wide open, their senses blocked, danger could come from any angle. And the girl, still in possession of the jewel. Foolish female, to think one such as she would be in charge of such a supreme power. One as powerful as myself could merely swoop in and relieve her of such a charge, if I so desired.  
  
(*(@)*)  
  
The happily exhausted couple lay in a quite heap. Every once in a while one would heave a contented sigh, or hands would flutter over cooling skin. True, in their bliss filled state they took notice of nothing but each other. They were perfectly unaware of the crimson eyes that watched them.  
  
Miroku's body lay heavy over Kagome, and she was warm, and content. The fingers of one hand wove intricate patterns into his unbound hair, while the other played some unheard song on his ribs. The monk looked down at her, taking careful note of her closed eyes and smiling lips. If it had been possible he would have drawn her face, just so he could have carried it with him. A distant undiscovered part of his mind committed her features to memory, burning every detail into his brain.  
  
Kagome's eyes came to that sleepy half open state, and watched Miroku watch her. She poked him in the ribs, and he grinned. His head lowered and the two shared a lazy kiss.  
  
(*(@)*)  
  
How dare they! How dare they go unbeknownst of my presence! I am the ultimate evil! I am evil incarnate! Should the young miko not feel the ripples of my presence? Should she not quake in fear at the nearness of my very being? I am great, she should tremble in fear, not be preoccupied by passion. There has to be an inkling in the back of her mind of the kind of fiend that I am. In some unconscious way she should know of my armies, she should know that our numbers double by the day. She should realize what a threat we truly are. And now, now I have to means to finally take down these wretched humans! I can feel the power coursing through my veins; I can feel the very being of evil working though my pointed claws. No more will my fur be the thing desired for warmth, no longer shall my ears and tails be cooed over as a thing so adorable! I am a thing of ill content; I have malice in my heart. I am the sadistic cross eyed bunny of destruction! With my floppy ears of doom and thumpy feet of annihilation! With every murderous fiber of cuteness I come closer and closer to the ultimate goal of world domination! What other species could so fully propagate the world with evil? What other beings are so readily available in some form in almost every country? So underestimated are we, so ignored in the eyes of man. NO MORE!  
  
(*(@)*)  
  
Miroku finally gained strength in his arms and resolutely lifted himself off of Kagome's prone body, staring down at what he had just so totally conquered. Their legs were tangled, bodies still joined, each to lazy to rise. Kagome looked up at the man responsible for her state and grinned a very Miroku like grin. She ran her hands over his back, around his shoulders and down his arms, simply enjoying the freedom of touch. He watched her face, marveling in the effect he had on her, marveling in the fact that she let him.  
  
Kagome's eyes popped open and for a second she looked very perplexed. Miroku pulled himself fully off of her and rolled to a more comfortable position on his side. "Ow." She said in a confused way. Thinking it was somehow his fault, he sat up looking down at her, just as confused. "Oow ow. Owowowow!" She violently shook her leg and pushed up onto her elbows, both looked down towards their feet to see a brown cotton tail angrily nibbling on Kagome's ankle. "What the hell?!" she demanded. Both looked at the animal, and it stopped its assault, feeling their eyes on him.  
  
"Is that a bunny?" Miroku asked with narrow eyes, studying the thing with glowing pink eyes and one sharpened incisor. "What? Is it supposed to be evil or something?" he asked.  
  
Kagome sat up and examined her leg, which turned out to be merely scraped raw, and no where near the mauled state the evil being had been hoping to accomplish. "I think so." Kagome replied, looking up from the scratches. "Huh," she mused "it seems to have a jewel shard." With that being said she sat up and snatched the fuzzy woodland creature up by his 'floppy ears of doom' and jerked him up to eye level. "How in the world would something like this get a jewel shard?" she asked no one in particular.  
  
"I am the root of all evil! I am the new father of destruction!" the bunny squeaked out in a high pitched cartoon like voice. "Bow before me you weak pathetic excuses for beings! Give your new unholy master the jewel and I may spare you worthless lives when my kind rule this land."  
  
Both Miroku and Kagome stared dumbly at the bunny. Kagome's facial expression could be akin to that of an elderly person after a stroke, strangely slack and unresponsive. It was Miroku who came out of his stupor first and promptly burst into laughter. Kagome soon followed.  
  
The violent mirth they shared shook the poor little father of destruction to and fro, unfortunately by his adorable little ears. His eyes flashed from the glowing pink to a sharply glowing fuchsia. "How dare you mock your new supreme ruler!" He squealed loudly in outrage. "You are the lower beings here, I should laugh at you! Leaving yourselves so open to attack, you with your naked fumbling! You acted as if you had never mated before! Are humans so inept?" The girly voiced bunny of destruction demanded.  
  
Kagome and Miroku looked at each other, as if their eyes could convey thought and feeling. And as a unit they looked back at the fluffy ball of death, who smirked knowingly.  
  
With a slight movement Kagome swung the animal over towards Miroku and said in a very staid voice, "Kill it."  
  
And Miroku grinned a very Inuyasha grin.  
  
(*(@)*)  
  
Yea yea yea...it's short, but that's all you get right now. I hope I can get back into the swing of things now. 


	7. What happened to that damn rabbit?

REALLY Short chapter....you've been fore-warned. I got this idea while out on Saturday night, on the way home from a party. I'm not sure how this is going to work into the whole 'plot' (do I even have a plot??), but I had to do something with it.  
  
Forest for the Trees Chapter 7; What happened to that damn rabbit?  
  
"So let's let these tiny acts of charity be common ground on which to build A monument to commemorate our time And though you say you've found another who will surely speed you on your way Don't let the forest grow over that path you came there by But you will, so, so hurry up and run to the one that you love And blind him with your kindness And he'll make war, oh, war, on who you were before And claim all that has spoiled in your heart (alright, now help me out boys) But now I tell myself I've mended under these patches of blue sky There's still a few holes that let in a little rain And so it's crying on my shingles My floorboards moan under my feet The refrigerator's whining so I've got reason to complain But I'm not gonna bless you with such compliments Some degrading song of praise Like the kind that converted you to me so long ago Because the truth is that gossip's as good as gospel in this town You can save face but you won't ever save your soul And that's a fact so, so hurry up and run to the one that you love And tie him up in your likeness And he'll become, become, oh, the prisoner I was And know all that has spoiled in your heart He'll know it all..." ~Bright Eyes; "Make War"  
  
(*(@)*)  
  
Inuyasha watched as Kagome slowly meandered her way back into the camp. The sky was streaked with pinks, reds and oranges...in a variable impressionistic sense...all the colors smeared together by some careless cosmic hand. He paid no attention to the sky, the beauty that lie above him. His arms were crossed, and he carelessly leaned against a nearby tree. She slinked closer to him, like a cat coming back to her master after sneaking out a window to enjoy the deep dark night.  
  
"Where's the monk" he growled.  
  
Kagome batted her eyelashes in a tried and true girly fashion. She laid a hand on his chest, her fingers dancing a waltz there. "Now, why do you care about him?" she asked in a husky voice. She leaned in, pushing unbound breasts against him. "Oh, Inuyahsa. I want you!" she moaned, nuzzling her face into his neck. Her hands ran down his sides latching themselves onto his hips. "Take me now!" she demanded.  
  
Inuyasha's face took on a glazed and blank quality. He quickly shook it off and his hands dove into her hair. "Yeah. That's right." He growled low in his chest jerking her head back and looking down onto her heavy lidded eyes. "I knew you would come around eventually." With a smirk his mouth came crashing down upon hers. It was a rough tangle of tongues, teeth and scraping nails. In a blur of red cloth and silver hair he stripped her down to a tiny pair of black lacy panties. Kagome licked her lips and ran her hands up her stomach and over her breasts.  
  
"Don't you want to touch me?" She purred. Her hands tangled themselves into her hair, bringing it up off of her shoulders and onto the top of her head. Inuyasha watched her panting, as she arched her back and moaned. In measured and precise movements he flung off his own clothes and sank fully into her already hot ready body. He was floating in sensation, pumping wildly as Kagome screamed his name. He finished with a yelp, and rolled to his back, the grass was damp with dew, and cooled his sweaty back. He pulled Kagome onto his chest and smirked at her. "I made you scream." He commented. "That was so great."  
  
"Eh." Kagome said with a shrug. And sat up, idly picking at her fingernails.  
  
...  
  
"What?" Inuyasha demanded rising to his elbows, his voice was high pitched with insecurity. "Eh?!?! What's 'Eh'. What do you mean 'Eh'?!?"  
  
"It was okay." Kagome stated, still in her naked glory. "I mean, I just guess I'm used to Miroku, he is a lot bigger."  
  
Inuyasha sat naked, mouth agape. "B-b-bigger?" He questioned against his better judgment.  
  
"Oh yes." Kagome said gleefully. "Huge! And he can give me four or five orgasms a night! I swear sometimes I think that man is going to make my head explode!" Then she giggled. She put her index finger in her mouth, pursing her lips around it, removing it with an audible 'pop'. "I guess you're done huh? Its okay, I can finish myself off." This being said she gave his shoulder a push.  
  
(*(@)*)  
  
Inuyasha awoke on impact, and the first thing he saw was the tree branch he had been sleeping on. Above him. It had all been a horrible dream. Well really good to begin with. Sitting up he looked around. The fire had long sense died out, and Kagome and Miroku were nowhere to be found. His face grew pale, and he jumped up, but had no idea where to start looking. An unusual sensation made him look down....and he decided he should probably clean up before he went looking for them anyway.  
  
(*(@)*)  
  
Deep in the woods, pinned to a tree, Kagome threw her head back and giggled. Miroku's mouth was at work on her stomach, busy hands once again unbuttoning her pants. Grinning she let out a contented moan, her hands tangling in her new lover's hair, trying to tilt his head so she could speak to him. This gesture he blatantly refused to acknowledge.  
  
"Miroku." She said in a singsong voice.  
  
"No." He mumbled against her belly, teeth nipping to emphasize his point.  
  
"Mmmmiroku." She once again demanded, "The sun is coming up, we, ooh, we need to get back to ca-a-mp." Her request was choppy as Miroku worked her pants down over hip bones and his tongue tracing the edge of those panties he so appreciated.  
  
"No." He mumbled once more, more forcefully as he quickly pulled both garments down to her knees and found what he had been looking for. "I'm not done yet." He stated simply.  
  
"Ooh. Ookay." Kagome sighed as his clever mouth went to work.  
  
(*(@)*)  
  
About two hours later, a clean contented Kagome was plodding along behind a damn haired Miroku with a silly grin plastered to her face. He looked over his shoulder at her and his mouth twisted into a sly grin as he reached for her hand and twined his fingers with hers. Kagome carried a large piece of tree bark piled high with plump berries. The clink of the rings on Miroku's staff was the only sound that accompanied their steps through the wood. In the fingers that curled around the golden pole of his staff, also resided the ears of a common looking brown cotton tail, whose body quietly thudded against the smooth metal surface.  
  
(*(@)*)  
  
AND I'm SPENT! Told you it was short. Once again I'm going to point out...if I don't get any reviews...I tend to snub the story. I mean...not that I NEED reviews...I don't DEPEND on them or anything...  
  
I'm going take this time to comment on some reviews...because I appreciate you...and everyone likes to see their screen name (don't lie, you know it lights your fire).  
  
Narakusmiasma: I'm so loving Dark Side. You are my new idol...I'm going to build a little shrine to you in my closet...and sacrifice small woodland creatures every Monday and Wednesday night.  
  
Ongaku: I love getting reviews from you. You feed my ego, strawberries.  
  
Lady Sesshoumaru: I love your stories. Leviathan made me screech with evil pleasure.  
  
InuGirl13: THERE! I'd like to say that you made me sit down and start writing chapter 6.  
  
QtAznChiK: Umm...thanks?  
  
And then a big whopping thanks to Kuya011, Kyasuri, JadeBlueAfterGlow1 (wasn't that the video game chick on the X-files?), mYSTC779, and Samanda Hime-sama (your stories rock....hard), you guys keep me posting on FF.net. 


	8. The Path to Tranquility is soaked with S

Forest for the Trees  
  
Chapter 8; The Path to Tranquility is soaked with Sake.  
  
"In my life I have been cursed; in my life I have been blessed. I have lived the best of times; I have suffered the worst. Do you know which road you're traveling? Do you know where you want to be? With so many roads to travel, there's just one can set you free" ~Ben Harper "One Road to Freedom"  
  
(*(@)*)  
  
It was early morning when Inuyasha heard the two coming back to camp. He swiftly popped up from his position in front of the fire, jar of peanut butter in hand. He studied their features when they broke the tree line, his eyes suspicious, free hand flexing rapidity into a clawed fist.  
  
"What the HELL?!" He exclaimed, making all in a ten foot radius jump, and look around guiltily.  
  
The goofy smile seemed to slink off of Kagome's face, seeking someplace new to reside. "Is there something wrong Inuyasha?" she questioned, not quite meeting his angry gaze.  
  
"Yeah there is something wrong!" he exclaimed giving the stubborn jar of peanut butter a hateful toss towards Kagome's bag. "It's obvious that Miroku didn't come back last night! This damn fire has been out for hours! And when did you run off?" he demanded with an accusing finger aimed directly at the flustered Miko. That's when Inuyasha caught sight of their entwined hands. A deep reverberating growl could be heard throughout the forest.  
  
(*(@)*)  
  
I'm going to die. He's going to kill me, he knows I touched her...that I'm still touching her....and I'm going to die a horrible pointy fingered death. No more ravishing Kagome in the woods, no more..wait. No more ravishing?!?! Oh no. That is just wrong!  
  
(*(@)*)  
  
"Oh for goodness sakes Inuyasha! If I didn't know better I would say you were jealous of the time Miroku and I spent together! You should be ashamed of yourself for acting in such a manner!! I merely became worried when he didn't come back to camp and went and found him. We couldn't seem to make our way back to camp, so we spent the night in the woods. We even brought you breakfast you ungrateful cur!!" Kagome's face was flushed from her outburst, and since she wasn't really lying, per say, Inuyasha felt very very stupid.  
  
"Feh." He responded with a hung head, a head hung so low he didn't even see the rabbit Miroku threw his way. When he went down with a resounding thump, Kagome squeezed Miroku's hand and said very quietly;  
  
"Looks like the father of destruction strikes again."  
  
And the only thing Inuyasha could hear from his bunny inflicted stupor was Miroku's resonating chuckle and Kagome's musical giggle.  
  
(*(@)*)  
  
Our band of miscreants once again sat around a fire, this time they were all staring insipidly into the blazing fire. Miroku's eyes lingered on each dejected face; that was until his eyes reached Kagome. She did not seem dejected; she still seemed to have a glow about her. With a grin he leaned over and reached across her body his fingers brushing that big yellow bag. He loved the way that she didn't lean away from his gesture, if anything she leaned forward so her breasts would brush against his shoulder.  
  
Then Inuyasha growled, and Miroku's wandering mind ceased to.wander, and he dragged Kagome's bag over her lap. He plunged his hand into the depths. When Kagome heard clinking sounds she curiously peered in, and gasped.  
  
"How did you get those in there?" She asked in a scandalized voice. Eyes widening and reaching for his hand. "I knew that bag felt heavy." She mumbled.  
  
Miroku's grin widened and he replied in a dramatic voice; "Magic!" And then he brought his hand up to reveal four fairly large bottles of sake. He gave them a brief wave and all could attest to the fact that there was indeed liquid in the bottles.  
  
Inuyasha caught the thrown bottle in almost a paranoid fashion. And mumbled something about flying bunnies. "What the hell is this supposed to be?" He grumbled smelling the bottle and recoiling in disgust. "Are you trying to kill me monk?" He growled.  
  
"Relax Inuyasha! Haven't you had sake before?" When the half demon shook his head 'no', Miroku chuckled, shaking his head.  
  
Inuyasha growled, curling his hand into a threatening fist until Kagome said quietly, "I've never had it either." She gave Inuyasha a small smile and tilted her head, "We'll both be first timers." Inuyasha gave her a long considering look, and then dropped his head down, pondering. As if the little white bottle would magically endow him with infinite understanding of the female race. Miroku handed Sango a bottle and she immediately pried off the top and drank deeply.  
  
Everyone watched with rapt attention.  
  
She gave a slight cough, then a quiet wheeze. "Woo. Good stuff." She breathed, patting her chest and giving the bottle and admiring gaze.  
  
Miroku chuckled and handed another bottle to Kagome, who ran her fingers down the smooth porcelain and watched Miroku as he pulled the cork out and sipped from the bottle. "Sorry." He mumbled. When she gave him a questioning look, with the slight lifting of one silky ebony brow, his gaze turned sheepish, "no cups." He stated, lifting his bottle in a mock salute, making Kagome smile and shake her head.  
  
Inuyahsa grumbled something and jabbed one long sharp claw in the cork. It came out with a resounding 'POP', making Kagome grin her eyes lighting merrily. Miroku grinned when Inuyasha gave his hand a violent shake trying to release himself from the offending cork. Kagome rose to her knees and caught Inuyasha's hand on the up sweep, and began to work the traitorous stopper from his claw.  
  
"You're like a traveling corkscrew." She said with a giggle. Inuyasha's scowl faded away and his eyes softened as he watched her bend over his hand. Her hair softly slipped over her shoulder and whispered across his wrist.  
  
Miroku watched.  
  
And his heart sank.  
  
(*(@)*)  
  
What.? What is this? He clearly feels something for her. What am I doing playing with something like this?  
  
He doesn't deserve her.  
  
Does she still love him?  
  
Do I love her? No doubt I feel warmth for her, I relish in her company. She makes me happy. But do I love her?  
  
Could he treat her better than I would? No. I don't think so. She could be happy with me. I could be happy, really happy.with her. Just with her.  
  
.  
  
What am I thinking?!?! Love? Oh great Buddha! For the sake of everything holy.for the sake of Kagome's pretty dainty panties!! Think of something else!  
  
(*(@)*)  
  
As Miroku's brain was rattled with thoughts, his head dropped, chin to chest. Almost as if they were too heavy. His warded hand reached up to touch his forehead, as if he could suck out the evil. Just when he thought they were going to overwhelm him, he felt a cool hand on the back of his neck.  
  
"Miroku?" Kagome asked concerned. He looked up to see her peering up at him. She was kneeling at his side, one hand on his neck, gently kneading his vigilante thoughts away. Her other hand reached up to curl around his wrist, pulling it down away from his face. "Are you alright?" she asked.  
  
Vaguely he heard Inuyasha growl, no doubt angered at having the vibrant beauty taken from before him. "The monk is fine!" He spat out with jealous fervor.  
  
An unusual fire lit Kagome's eyes, which she promptly turned on Inuyasha. Her lip curled slightly, making Inuyasha's jaw drop. Her rolled eyes were accompanied by an angry "Humph!" And she once again turned her attention to the seemingly ailing Miroku. "Are you okay?" she asks gently. He smiled, nodding his head. Looking past her he saw Inuyasha busy chugging his bottle of sake.  
  
Kagome settled beside Miroku, fiddling with the stubborn cork that kept her from the liquid inside the pretty bottle. She emitted an angry cat like sound when it didn't budge. Putting the bottle between her thighs she tried again. Her face faulted and she heaved an exasperated sigh. She was contemplated heaving the miscreant vessel into the fire when Miroku leaned over towards her. He placed a one hand on her hip and gently worked the cork out of the bottle between her clamped legs with the other. At the 'pop' their eyes met and Miroku was pleased to see the delicate flush that stained her cheeks. His spirits renewed he leaned back against an ever present tree and enjoyed the wonderful liquid.  
  
(*(@)*)  
  
She watched the look that passed between the miko and the cursed monk. Did they think that she and Inuyasha were blind as well as stupid? Or were they just that unaware of the world around them? Yes. She fought the urge to heave a sigh. The two were so absorbed in each other, and before now she hadn't known she wanted that. That wonderful immersion. She took another swig of the sake before looking at Inuyasha. He was giving Kagome a miserable glazed look, slightly rocking from side to side, mouth moving in silent conversation; clutching an empty bottle. Sango took one more deep drink before graciously offering the half bottle to the broken hearted quasi demon.  
  
(*(@)*)  
  
Kagome poked the thing in the ribs with a stick, biting her lip, but unable to disguise the smile that lingered there. When she received no response she did it again, harder. The thing squirmed and gave a low rumble, no doubt meant to instill fear in the heart of whoever had the gall to 'poke' him. Kagome however, giggled in evil delight and gave him another sharp jab for good measure.  
  
"Kagome." Miroku said and I frighteningly teacher like voice. "Don't poke the demon."  
  
Kagome swung her head around to give Miroku a pitiful look, lower lip jutting out, eyelashes fluttering innocently. "But it's so much fun." She whined. To this Miroku merely lowered one eyebrow and tilted his head in a disapproving manner. With a sigh she scampered around the fire on her hands and knees, carefully avoiding scattered sake bottles and candy wrappers, to reach Miroku's side. "Hi." She stated plainly, smile still stretched charmingly across her face. Miroku couldn't help but return her smile, and held out an arm for her. She buried her face into his neck and nestled in beside him, stretching an arm across his chest to hold him close. "Mmmm. You always smell so good." She murmured still nuzzling.  
  
"I smell good?" He questioned. "What do I smell like?"  
  
"Um, sandalwood, tea leaves, and vanilla. It's nice." She said with a sigh. She sat up letting Miroku's arm fall dangerously low on her waist. He watched her closely as he slowly sank his hand lower until it rested fully on the curve of her ass. She reached forward, and pulled the leather tie out of his hair. His brows came together in confusion as he reached for the knotted leather thong. She pulled it just out of reach. "If you get to grab my ass, I get to play with your hair." She said with a grin. He was surprised, but it seemed like a good deal. He leaned back pulling Kagome with him, and sighing contently as she ran her hands through his hair.  
  
It was longer now, just brushing his shoulders. Slightly wavy, and wonderfully soft.  
  
She was eyeing that bottle in Miroku's other hand though. Was it possible that there was some left? And if there was, could she practice her super sneaky stealth technique and gank it? Probably not. She leaned in close, one hand on the ground near the bottle, and gently sank her teeth into Miroku's bottom lip. With a slight moan Miroku added a fiery intensity to the kiss, almost making Kagome forget her ulterior motive. Finally they pulled away to breathe, and Kagome brought the bottle to her lips.  
  
Miroku's eyes narrowed, he quickly counted the bottles lying around the fire and then searched the ground next to him, finding it empty of his own. "Hey!" He said incredulously. Watching Kagome giggle around the rim of the bottle, dribbling sake down her chin. Purely on instinct, he leaned forward quickly and caught it with his mouth, nipping the bottle out of her hand while she was distracted. "I think you've had enough." He murmured against her mouth.  
  
With another giggle her hands dove into his hair. "Shut up! Pedro needs more sake! He will never see his son or sexy wife again!!" She said in a funny voice. The look of confused humor on Miroku's face was just too cute, so she kissed him. Her tongue dove just as forcefully into his mouth as her hands had into his hair. A pleased groan told her he appreciated it. "Miroku?" She questioned in a soft voice.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I really, really want you." She whispered into his ear with a cute feminine giggle.  
  
His eyes glazed over, his jaw tightened. He shook his head sharply. "Sure. Of course." He said in a raw, harsh voice. He caught Kagome's waist with his shoulder, hefting her up and over. She gave a shriek as she found herself now upside down, and let out an infectious giggle as he stepped right over the fire, stopping only briefly to stoop and catch the end of Kagome's sleeping bag and drag it behind him as he found them both something far enough away so that they wouldn't disturb the jealous half demon.  
  
(*(@)*)  
  
What.? Did they just.? Oh wow. Sure, I picked up that there was something going on between them, but. Oh wow. Kagome and Miroku. They are actually. Oh wow. I just hope Inuyasha doesn't wake up.  
  
That could be really bad.  
  
(*(@)*)  
  
Upon reaching an appropriate spot, Miroku set Kagome firmly on her feet and spread the bedding out on the soft spongy grass. When he was satisfied that his task was performed to it utmost extent, he turned, and found Kagome already naked. Grinning, hands perched on her hips.  
  
"Uh. Yes. Alright then."  
  
She giggled. "Your eloquence astounds me." She said in a mocking tone. And then she attacked him. He fell back, breath escaping from his lungs in a rush. His robes seemed to flow off of his body. Her hands were everywhere. He gripped her hips harshly, trying to gain some semblance of control. She was everywhere; her mouth flowed down his chest, her teeth grated against his hip. He knew she would have gone lower, but he yanked her back up his body by her upper arms. "No fun." She pouted. His mouth opened and closed, his brain not forming anything remotely intelligible. "Mmmmiroku. Are you at a loss for words?" she hummed out.  
  
"No." He said in a voice scraped raw.  
  
"Prove it." She dared.  
  
Miroku closed his eyes, desperately trying to find something intelligent to say. He reached back into his training, and could only remember one thing. "O bhikshus and wise men, just as a goldsmith would test his gold by burning," His hands raced up her back, pulling her down to him. "cutting," his lips met hers in a brief kiss. "and rubbing it," as she pushed herself back up, sitting upon him, his hands found her breasts. "so must you examine my words and accept them but not merely out of reverence for me."  
  
She smiled, and eased down onto him, throwing her head back in bliss. His eyes eased shut as she rode him to oblivion.  
  
He always knew Buddha would be there when he needed Him.  
  
(*(@)*)  
  
And so we end another broadcast day. That's all I got for now..I have some truly devine ideas for the next two chapters, they involve Kikyo, Kouga, and maybe some angry bunnies.  
  
I'm thinking of a one shot involving Sesshoumaru..pure anarchy. No smut, just fun. I'm sure I'll be back soon with the follow up for this sake soaked adventure. its not done yet. 


	9. I Knew a Buddhist once, and I've hated m

Abandon all hope yee who enter here looking for smut.cause there ain't any.you'll have to come back next chapter.  
  
Forest for the Trees  
  
Chapter 9; "I knew a Buddhist once, and I've hated myself ever since."  
  
"Its time I sling these baskets from this overburdened horse. Sink my toes into the ground and set a different course. Cause if I was here and you were there, I'd meet you in between. And never till my dying day, confess what I had seen." ~Phish "Horse"  
  
(*(@)*)  
  
Her body was slumped over his, blissful and limp. Every once in a while she would hum low in her throat, making a purring sound. After a good deal of time had passed, she jerkily sat up and gave her favorite person in the whole world a heart stopping grin. One of Miroku's soul piercing indigo eyes slid open when he felt the cool breeze roll across his chest.  
  
"You're still drunk aren't you?" He asked.  
  
She gave a childlike giggle and slumped boneless back onto his chest.  
  
"Yeeep."  
  
"Thought so." He breathed out, rubbing a hand up and down her back. He slid her down next to his side, and she immediately cuddled into his side throwing her leg over his waist. She sighed contentedly and traced concentric circles up and down his chest. "We should go back to camp."  
  
"I know." She said in a sad voice. "Wouldn't it just be easier if we just told them? Or did it in front of them?"  
  
Miroku seemed to consider this. "For some reason I don't think that would be a good idea." He said after awhile.  
  
"Why not?" She demanded pushing herself up onto one elbow and pouting.  
  
"Well. Inuyasha would kill me." he pointed out in a calm and staid voice.  
  
"Pshaw!" Exclaimed Kagome, looking astounded. "Why would he kill you? That's silly. I mean it might be a little embarrassing, but at least we'd be next to a fire for once.and not sneaking around."  
  
"Kagome." He said her name as if it broke down all the problems of the universe into itty bitty mathematical equations that anyone could easily compute. And Kagome it seems, had a well working calculator. She deflated, head dropping, shoulders slumping, just looking generally defeated. Miroku gently eased damp dark strands off her brow, tucking them behind her ear.  
  
"I don't like this." She said quietly. "I don't like this being so.so.UG! I don't know. I just, I'm happy. Why can't I share this? Why can't people know you're mine? You are mine you know. Don't bother trying to argue with me."  
  
The corners of Miroku's mouth curled. "Yours huh?" He asked in a soft way. "Does that mean your mine?" The backs of his fingers traced her cheek bone.  
  
Kagome melted like chap stick in the dryer. She was the ooey gooey center of an undercooked chocolate chip cookie. She knew what it felt like to be a candy bar left on the dash of a car on a hot day. And it was grand! "Yeah." She sighed. "I'm yours." Their eyes stayed locked on each others, and Miroku slowly rose up to brush his lips against hers. She closed her eyes on a sigh and leaned into him. his fingers curled into her hair, just enjoying the feel.  
  
"One day I'm going to wake up," he muttered against her lips "and I don't know.I just can't..." She leaned in to shut him up then, the nip of her teeth cutting off his words. When he pulled away he saw that her eyes remained closed, lips slightly parted, a dreamy smile curving them. He felt something in him warm, flow, something he couldn't ever hope to describe. Passing the pad of this thumb over her swollen mouth, he realized it was happiness in it's purest form.  
  
(*(@)*) Her eyes fluttered as she heard them approaching camp once again. She didn't know how long they had been gone, but judging by the fire, it had been awhile. Inuyasha was snoring contentedly, sprawled on the ground a few feet away. He gave no clue that he had heard them leave or return.  
  
She could hear Kagome's giggling and the low rumble of Miroku's voice. Hidden by the darkness of night, and her own half lowered lids, she studied them. The monk's hair was still unbound, and Kagome looked pleasantly rumpled. She was leaning against him as he led her to the tree they had so earlier abandoned. He spread the sleeping bag down at the base of the tree, and leaned Kagome's forgotten pillow against the rough bark. He sat, and gently tugged the girl into his lap.  
  
Sango was astonished at the look in the monk's eyes. They cuddled there, seeming just to enjoy the feel of each other. Fighting off the strong surge of jealously that engulfed her, she squeezed her eyes shut and tried to block out Kagome's blissful sighs. Their low murmurs were doing nothing to help. She suddenly had the image of herself jumping up, snatching a flaming log as she rose, and beating them senseless. Yes. Pummeling them into a fiery, bruise filled stupor. A small smile graced the girl's lips as she drifted back into a rage filled sleep.  
  
(*(@)*) Kagome curled into him, fitting perfectly as she idly toyed with the prayer beads that surrounded his cursed hand. With an almost subconscious movement, he curled it into a fist. "Are you afraid?" she whispered. There was no need to clarify.  
  
After a moments pause he replied. "If you have fear of some pain or suffering, you should examine whether or not there is anything you can do about it. If you can, there is no need to worry; if you cannot do anything; there is still no need to worry."* His hand combed through her hair, in an almost soothing gesture. She was unsure if it was meant for him or her.  
  
She shook her head, hand clenching on the robes she had tied herself. "You must think about death. I have full faith that we will kill Naraku before.but you must have thought of it." she demanded, not knowing why. "How can you have this kind of burden and still be so calm? Still be so level headed?"  
  
Again there was silence, when he answered her, his voice was hushed and close to her cheek. He rested his head against hers. "I have thought of it." He said. "But if you are mindful of death, it will not come as a surprise- you will not be anxious. You will find that death is merely like changing you clothes. Consequently, at that point you will be able to maintain your calmness of mind."*  
  
"I still don't understand." She exasperated against his neck, burring her face there. And he had a sudden urge to make her understand.  
  
"There is no way to escape death; it is just like trying to escape when you are surrounded by four great mountains, each reaching the sky. There is no escape from those four mountains of birth, old age, sickness, and death. Aging destroys youth, sickness destroys health, degeneration of life destroys all excellent qualities, and death destroys life. Even if you are a great runner, you cannot run away from death. You cannot stop death with your wealth, through your magic performance or recitations of mantras, or even your medicines. Therefore, it is wise to prepare for your death."* He laid his lips on her head, closing his eyes and just inhaling her. The way she smelled, the wonderful way she felt against him, he knew if he died now it would probably be the best way he could go.  
  
She broke his reverie when she lifted her head to look into his humble eyes. "You are so hot." She said quietly.  
  
Their eyes held in silence.for about half a second, and Miroku's body shook with laughter. Kagome grinned. "I'm sorry. I couldn't help it." She insisted. "You just sounded so Buddha-ish and stuff. It turns me on!" Miroku buried his head in her shoulder, unable to hold back the silent laughter that racked him. It must have been contagious, because Kagome giggled uncontrollably. "Oh come on Miroku, recite some mantras for me! I don't think I'll be able to contain myself you steaming hunk of holy man!" He drug her into a crushing hug, his forehead pressed hard against her chest. Gasping for breath, his eyes sparkling with merriment he looked up at her.  
  
They were grinning like children. "Gods I love you." He breathed out.  
  
And watched in rising horror as the humor drained from Kagome's face, to be replaced by shock.  
  
(*(@)*) GAH! Okay, honestly I stopped because I'm not sure what to put next.  
  
Thankyou Lady Sesshoumaru for reviewing again.you make my ego run around the room like a puppy.who has just consumed massive amounts of cocaine. You know, if it doesn't kill it, I'm sure it would make it really hyper.anyway.  
  
Again for Samanda Hime-sama: You have made me reconsider my original plans for Sango.basically I was going to make it all smutty and totally disregard her.but now.ehh, who knows.  
  
JadeBlueAfterGlow1: yea.oneshot.I have so many ideas for total miscreant action THERE. Mmmm..jack sparrow..  
  
Luna the Sheikah: THANKYOU for getting the Excel Saga quote! Ilpalazzo is watching you.  
  
R-Winner13: You are my new favorite person. That's it people! You want my love!?!?! START WITH THE PRAISE!!! TETRIS! BOW DOWN AND WORSIP PEONS!!! (see what you've done?)  
  
Oh.and if any of you can guess the chapter title quote.I will explode. Literally. Boom. And I will do ANYTHING you ask (as long as it is within reason). 


	10. Curse of the Ramen

Took me along time to figure out how I wanted to play this. I spent a lot of time staring at a blank screen and ranting about putrid kumquats from hell. I'm sorry for taking so long, its just in my mind, that once a couple have drunken sex, its pretty much downhill. I tried to bar my stereotypical views of such relationships back.and I think I did pretty well.  
  
Forest for the Trees  
  
Chapter 10; Curse of the Ramen  
  
"So drive me out. Out to that open field, turn the ignition off.and spin around. Your help is here, but I'm parked in the open space, but locking the gates of love. And I am overcome. Holy water in my lungs, I am overcome." ~Live "Overcome  
  
(*(@)*)  
  
She simply sat. On his lap, eyes slightly glazed, her mouth opened to a slight 'o'. Miroku suddenly got very nervous. His thumbs tapped an unsteady rhythm on her hips.  
  
"Uh. Forget it." He said in a hurried anxious voice. "I'm sorry, too soon. I can't believe I said that. I don't want you to feel that you have to..um.well. You don't have to love me. I think that is alright. I can.uh.cope with that. I think. I just wanted you to know. I don't want to pressure you into anything; I mean its safe to say neither of us has really been in this position before. Not literally of course. Not that I've had to many young, beautiful, delectable girls straddling me. And that's not saying that you are a woman of loose morals or anything..Alright. So maybe literally. But I think you understand that I was speaking figuratively; I mean how many men have professed their love to you? Never mind, bad example." Miroku rambled on, and Kagome, who had come out of her dreamy stupor approximately at 'young, beautiful, delectable', could do more than sit and watch the flustered monk carry on with whatever derailed train of thought he was careening down.  
  
"Safe to say that you are, well you. There must be countless men making them selves available to you. I'm just, well, I'm lucky that you spend so much of your time with me. You do seem to enjoy it, but that's just from my perspective. I enjoy it." He barely paused as he blotted nervous sweat off of his brow.  
  
"I love you too."  
  
"But like I said, I can't think of anyone who wouldn't enjoy your company. Obviously. Well, yes, obviously.  
  
Did you just say.?" His mind screamed that he was imagining things. That Kagome wasn't really grinning like a just committed fool. It pummeled his skull whilst screeching shrilly that it was playing tricks on him, that she was really jabbing him in the heart with a sharp pointy stick whilst calling for Inuyasha to save her from the now clenched hands of the wayward monk.  
  
But then her hands seemed to flow like warm water down the sides of his face. When his eyes blinked off their shock induced glaze he saw her tears. The tears that he had been convinced women produced out of show. The slow beautiful slide of liquid that turned his insides to wiggly gelatin. His first instinct was to catch them, and in the dazed disbelieving state he was in, he followed through. He could not stop the grin that stretched broadly across his face. "I must have done something right.somewhere." He whispered  
  
(*(@)*)  
  
Morning came to find the couple completely wrapped in each other, hardly needing the fire to keep warm. Sango awoke first, letting out an indignant huff when she spotted them.  
  
Inuyasha had not moved.  
  
And he didn't for several hours. And when he did, it was with great trepidation.  
  
(*(@)*)  
  
The days passed easily enough, the group half heartedly searching for jewel shards, finding more than they expected too. They suspected that Naraku had fouled somewhere down the line. Miroku and Kagome were quite about their relationship, not wanting to attract any unwanted attention from the half demon. Their newfound respect for one another did not go unnoticed. Sango wearily eyed their lingering touches, the way their eyes met, how the monk spoke to Kagome. She couldn't help but feel jealous.  
  
Inuyasha didn't know what to think. It was like a horrible dream come true, although not quite as horrible as his actual dreams.  
  
(*(@)*)  
  
Kagome lay beside the fire, alternately watching Sango vigorously polish her weapon and Inuyasha's bare foot swinging below his chosen branch. She pushed herself up reaching out to aid Miroku in the dinner preparations. Her eyes narrowed, ramen lost its decorative allure after so many nights. Vaguely she tried to think of ways to spice it up.to make it exciting again. Nothing came to mind, short of topping it with chocolate and a 12 ounce sirloin. Heaving a disgusted sigh she doubled the portion that would be for the vigilant half demon.  
  
"Inuyasha." She called plainly. "Mmmm yum ramen." She pushed the bowl into his waiting hands with thinly veiled discontent.  
  
He studied his heaping bowl suspiciously. Eyes darting from the noodles to the girl, and back again. After a few rounds of this Kagome's malicious temper eroded her good will. "GAAH!" She yelled. "I can't eat this crap anymore!" And that being duly noted by all the members of the group she snatched up her bow and quiver of arrows and disappeared into the woods.  
  
(*(@)*)  
  
She crept through the woods, avoiding crunchy sticks and dead leaves. She wasn't sure if she brought her arrows for protection or to slaughter some unsuspecting woodland creatures.  
  
"Now," she muttered "if I could only track down the illusive forest dwelling Angus cattle."  
  
Her eyes darted to a movement from the corner of her eye. And she spotted a small brown hare. She eyed it wearily. It sat up twitching its small adorable nose. "Awww." She breathed out while drawing an arrow from her back, notching it and quietly drawing it back she aimed. "How freaking cute.must kill it." She let it fly. It landed with a resounding 'thawck', wedged in the bark of the tree the rabbit had been in front of. "Damn."  
  
So much for rabbit stew. The previous batch had been a delightful distraction from their usual rations. The meat had been a tad bit rangy though. Shoulders slumping in defeat she went forth to find something else to eat. Such as onions. She could probably chomp down a few raw onions.  
  
(*(@)*)  
  
Back at camp everything was quiet. Really quiet. Almost uncomfortably so. Inuyasha watched the monk through narrowed gaze, blaming him for whatever had sent Kagome off. The monk's head rested on his had with was supported by one elbow perched upon his knee. His other hand anxiously tapped a rapid tattoo on his thigh.  
  
"I should go check on her." He breathed out, popping up and rushing off in the direction she had disappeared, mumbling something about evil forest creatures.  
  
The hand that had been busily stuffing his face stopped as he watched the monk go off after his girl. Sango watched him, her mouth opened a few times as if to speak, but she said nothing, and went back to her violent polishing.  
  
(*(@)*)  
  
Kagome was sitting when Miroku found her, staring at a thatch of wild onions with a predatory light.  
  
"I could eat you if I really wanted too." She stated plainly. "I just don't want to. Because seriously.onion breath and I just happen to be altoid free today." She was passing her hand quickly back and forth over the tips of the unbelievably soft grass. "Its not that I hate ramen, I just wouldn't particularly choose to eat it every single freaking day. But Inuyasha throws a royal pissy fit if he can't have his ramen." She snorted delicately. "And its not that I can't stand up to him. I can. Sometimes it just makes life much easier to go along with what he wants and save all of our ears from his whining." She heaved a sigh, dropping her chin to her knees.  
  
"It's nice that your sacrificing your taste buds for the greater good my dear." Miroku stated from behind her. He moved to sit beside her. "You could have just said you preferred something else, I could have gotten you something." He commented quietly.  
  
She smiled and leaned against him. "It's okay." She said with a sigh. "I was overreacting a bit. I think it's a side affect from the withdraw."  
  
"Withdraw?" He asked wrapping an arm around her.  
  
"Oh yea." She breathed out while snaking both arms around his waist. "I can't remember the last time we were alone."  
  
"I think it was when you found me meditating." He reminded.  
  
"Mmmm." She purred. "How about you recite some mantras?" She requested in a silky voice.  
  
He audibly swallowed. "On a cosmic level.that is so wrong." But she was already diligently working on the knot of his outer robe.  
  
"Pleeeease?" She hummed out against his throat. "Just this once." She climbed into his lap, knowing he wouldn't deny her.  
  
Miroku sighed, but relented. "I bow to Amida Buddha. Save us in the glory of the Deathless one. Oh Immovable one. Oh all Pervading one; Imperishable one." She was pushing him onto his back, nipping at his collar bone, making those little cute kitten noises in her throat. It still completely blew his mind that she so fell for stuff like this. "Homage to all the Buddhas. Homage to the all pervading Vajras. O violent one of great wrath." She had, by now totally divested him of clothing, and was wiggling impatiently atop of him. Her mouth moved down his chest and his concentration wavered. She nipped him for stopping and his mind frantically searched for more. "Umm. Uh.Homage to the great bearer who holds a flower and wears a garland and a jeweled crown. Homage to the great master, the Vajra of all pervading spiritual radiance." She sat up abruptly and pulled her shirt off, letting him help her twist out of her pants. Her mouth met his as she sank down onto him with a broken moan. "Oh I feel so dirty." Miroku groaned out, gripping Kagome's hips as she giggled.  
  
(*(@)*)  
  
Inuyasha leaned back onto his elbows, staring angrily into the fire. His gaze flickered to Sango. "If you polish that thing anymore there won't be anything left to throw." He growled. Her eyes flicked up to meet his and quickly shot back down again.  
  
"Kagome's been gone awhile." She stated quietly, still not looking at him. Her hands were worrying the soft cloth.  
  
Inuyasha's eyes narrowed. "There's something that you're not saying." He growled out bluntly. He sat up studying her sharply. "Why don't you spit it out?"  
  
There was a loud rendering sound as the fabric in her hands tore. This, for some reason, greatly worried Inuyasha. "Sango?"  
  
"M..Mmm. Maybe you should go check on them." She said quietly, inspecting the cloth like there was going to be a test over the frayed threads.  
  
"Sango, what's going on?" He asked quietly leaning towards her.  
  
"Go." She whispered. "I don't want to be the only one to know." She sounded so sad. Inuyasha was confused, but rose to his feet and started though the woods. He spared her only a brief questioning glance before disappearing from sight.  
  
(*(@)*)  
  
"More." She demanded, fingers slipping over his damp chest, shaking back hair from her flushed face.  
  
His fingers grappled over her hip, beads digging into slippery flesh. "I can't seem to remember any more." He gasped, arching under her. She gasped sharply.  
  
"Okay." She said in a high breathy voice. "Just do that a few more times." She groaned loudly when he complied.  
  
(*(@)*)  
  
Inuyasha worriedly wandered through the woods. He knew the area, and searched his mind for a clearing.or a field that might be nearby, knowing Kagome like to stop in the open spaces. He meandered forward mumbling to himself, when he heard the sound. His heart stopped.  
  
With slow and precise movements he moved forward.  
  
And watched.immobile and transfixed at the scene that some great all knowing playwright had laid out before him.  
  
(*(@)*)  
  
Her nails dug deep furrows across his ribs. She was breathing loud and harsh, trying to move as quickly as possible. She braced her hands on his chest, trying desperately to gain some leverage. She again shook back her wayward hair, biting her lip to quiet some of the seemingly uncontrollable sounds. When both of his hands moved to aid her, she had no complaints. Moaning loudly when he lifted her and brought her back with almost brute force, she threw her head back, "Again!" she demanded.  
  
He let out something that may have resembled a chuckle and did. Again and again and again. Her nails dug sharply, drawing blood, as she called out his name, her body clutching at him.  
  
He released one last strangled sound before she toppled onto him, and his arms pulled her, if possibly, closer.  
  
(*(@)*)  
  
Neither could discern how long they lay there, letting the cool night dry the perspiration they had worked up. It was Kagome who moved first. "Oh god." She moaned pushing herself up. She passed a shaky finger across his face. "We so need a bath."  
  
He shook slightly with laughter. "Indeed. But it seems I can't move. In fact, I think I may be dead." She giggled slightly, rolling off of him and onto the grass with a thud.  
  
Pushing herself to her knees, she poked him in the third rib up from his waist, laughing when he jerked sharply away from her touch. "Nope.still alive. Common, we'll rinse off and go snuggle by the fire." She pulled the sleepy monk to his feet and dragged him to the nearest stream.  
  
(*(@)*)  
  
Kagome shivered slightly. The stream had been seriously cold. Even now that she had her clothes on, her skin was still tingling. She shook herself roughly and wrapped her arms tightly around Miroku. The boy seemed to radiate heat. His hand rubbed up and down her back before moving down to sharply squeeze her bottom. She took this as a hint to bite any part of him she could reach. He laughed good naturedly and did it again.  
  
Just as she was about to bite him again there was a blur of red and white.and then Miroku was gone. There was a resounding "Oomph" and then a growl. She looked around dazedly before she spotted them.  
  
Inuyasha had a knee on Miroku's chest, and curved claw to his throat. He was snarling and his body just radiated with pent up violence. Her eyes widened with panic, and looked around for something to brain Inuyasha with.  
  
Her heart nearly stopped when she saw the destruction around her.  
  
Trees were raked with claw marks, some saplings were torn from the ground. He had seen them. "Oh god." She breathed out, snatching up a mangled tree branch.  
  
"You die monk." He spat out.  
  
"Inuyasha." Miroku chocked out.  
  
"Don't!" Inuyasha roared. "Don't you dare!" His claws tightened.  
  
"Inuyasha!" Kagome gasped out, "What do you think your doing?!" She was pulling at him in vain, trying to get him off of her monk. He stayed firmly rooted, pushing his knee down fractionally. She bit her lip as she raised the thick branch and brought it down upon his angry half demon head.  
  
(*(@)*)  
  
Umm..How did you expect him to react?  
  
Miroku's mantras were taken (and slightly modified) from this website:  
  
I want to take this opportunity to state that "Beautifully Broken" (which can be found on MM.org) shall, and was only meant to be a one-shooter. There will be no more. I have spoken, and my will be done. So stop asking for more.I have nothing.  
  
And I can't believe there were so many wrong guesses for who they were. Not that I'm questioning your intelligence...okay maybe I am. I just thought it was really clear, maybe I missed something.  
  
I want to reach out to all those who left me love for chapter nine on FF.net. Verni, Kyasuri, JadeBlueAfterGLow1, DarkPyro (the gushing craziness..LOVED IT), PeachesDani, Glass Thorn, Nikki (Griiiin), Ana, PhantomAngel17, and always Samanda Hime-same.I am glowing with worship of you.  
  
And MM.org.Tsukitani and Ongaku thankyou for admitting to being turned on by the Buddhist ramblings..I felt so alone. Lady Sesshoumaru is still feeding the puppy.that is yipping contentedly in my closet, next to the multiple shrines, the evil bunny, and the mountain troll.  
  
You all rock my small self centered world. 


	11. Hollow Headed Hanyou

Forest for The Trees  
  
Chapter 11; Hollow headed Hanyou  
  
"Don't even think about getting inside the voices in my head. Voices. I got scratches all over my arms, one for each day since I fell apart. I did what I had to do. If there was a reason, it was you." ~Pearl Jam "Footsteps"  
  
(*(@)*)  
  
It was a warm, quiet night. Calm. A warm breeze bathed all that it touched with ooey gooey fingers of pure unadulterated love. Contented owls hooted in the distance, humming their love songs.  
  
That was; until the uncommon stillness was sanctimoniously shattered by a resonating hollow "THUMP".  
  
And then.everything was silent once again.  
  
(*(@)*)  
  
Miroku and Inuyasha lay side by side. Miroku's hand lightly rubbing the bloody marks left on his neck, almost daring not to breathe.  
  
Inuyasha blinked dumbly. He could practically feel the bump growing; it was right at the base of his sensitive ear. His eyes flickered to Kagome, almost disbelieving that the slight girl had felled him.  
  
Her breath was heaving out of her chest in almost violent movements, the sound harsh. There were tears glistening in her wide mahogany eyes. The offending branch was resting, ragged end on the ground. She was truly a sight, letting her weapon bear her weight, feet braced shoulder length apart.  
  
Inuyasha slowly rose, wobbling slightly on his feet. His heart sank even further when he saw her hands tighten on the branch. Hurt, and not knowing how to handle it, he reached for the branch. Grasping the rough bark he tried to jerk it from the white knuckled hands. Growling slightly as the girl only jerked in accordance, he looked down into the eyes of the one who knew him best. They were overflowing. They watched each other, and his heart ached as he watched the liquid fall gracefully over black lashes.  
  
There was movement behind them, Miroku gingerly pulling himself to his feet. He leaned heavily against a tree, slipping slightly on some loose bark. Hearing the sound, Kagome's eyes flew to him.  
  
"Miroku?" She whispered in a shaky half voice.  
  
Hand still to his throat he shook his head. "I'm alright." He assured her in a hoarse voice.  
  
Hearing his broken croak she let go of the branch and started to go to his side. Seeing the worry in her face, Inuyasha grabbed her fore arm, pulling her towards him with a rumbling growl. "No." He ground out.  
  
"What?" Kagome demanded with a shocked, demanding whisper. "What the hell do you mean 'no'?"  
  
Her captor swallowed audibly. "No." He shook her slightly, as if trying to knock some sense into her. "No. He was---" he trailed off, pinning Miroku with a furious glare. "He was---"  
  
Kagome made one of her angry catlike sounds, pushing slightly at Inuyasha's grasp. "Oh for the love of all that's holy! Would you just spit it out already!?" She demanded loudly.  
  
"He was touching you!" He roared giving her another brisk shake. "His hands were all over you!" His yells sounded slightly anguished. He now held both of her arms, nails nearly piercing the skin.  
  
Kagome's angry eyes sparkled up at him. "I was letting him." She stated in a firm voice.  
  
His eyes widened, disbelieving. "No." He closed his eyes as if warding off the truth, but the image that awaited him there was far worse. "No!" He abruptly dropped her arms, bringing his hands up to chase away the offending show that looped through his head. Dropping hard onto his knees, cradling his head, he whimpered. Jerking tear filled eyes up he used them to pin Kagome with a look of sadness and dejection she had never seen before. She sat between the two men, gazing at Inuyasha strangely. "Why?" He demanded sadly. "Why him, and not me?"  
  
Miroku's head shot up at question. Eyes wide he watched the two carefully, waiting for the girl's answer.  
  
"What?" Kagome demanded, "What do you men why him?" She scoffed at the demon in front of her. "How can you seriously ask that? You showed no interest in me as anything but a friend, someone to travel with, and someone to find your precious shards!" She jumped to her feet, rushing to stand in front of the red clad moron. "How could we possibly have any semblance of a romantic relationship when I knew that you saw her in me? I accepted that, I came to terms with the fact that I was Kikyo's reincarnation. And even if you don't see me as her, I would never be able to be with you without thinking that every time you looked into my eyes you weren't looking for some glimpse of her."  
  
Inuyasha's head dropped, as if he no longer had the strength to hold his head up. "You still didn't answer the question---" he whispered, "why him?" He looked up at her. His eyes searching her face. Some deep dark part of him wanted her to say he was only a replacement, only a vessel for her affections. A cheep replacement for the one she really loved.  
  
"Because," she replied looking over her shoulder at the dark haired monk. "He's everything I need. He's everything you aren't." Her dark eyes meet Inuyasha's, begging him to understand. "He is sweet, he's kind, and he can look at me and see me. No matter what, I can always believe that when he is looking at me, I'm the only one he is seeing." She shook her head briskly before going on. "And I gave up on you a long, long time ago. I'm not sure if I ever loved you the way I once thought I did. I do love you, but the love I feel for him is so---" her voice trailed off, unsure of how to finish. "I will always love you, you're my best friend."  
  
Inuyasha found the answer he had been looking for in that final sentence. He was her friend, nothing more. The naive dreams he had held close, the ones of the two of them together were shattered. He would always love her, but if he couldn't have all of her.at least he could have some part of her. And that would have to be enough. He would have to find a way to live with that.  
  
She was watching him, waiting for a reaction, any reaction. And he gave her one. It came in the form of a wobbly smile, and a slight nod of his silver head.  
  
(*(@)*)  
  
When Inuyasha got back to camp, Sango was gone. He heaved a tired sigh before lifting his head and lightly, and in a very dog-like way, scenting the air to find what direction she went in. judging by the way the girl acted before he left, she was just as bothered by their companions new romance as he was. He rushed off to find her.  
  
(*(@)*)  
  
Kagome still knelt in the dirt. Her hair shielding her face from view. Her mind was a dervish of thoughts.  
  
Miroku slowly slid down the tree, laying his head back when he finally sat on steady ground. The wounds at his throat slowly oozed blood, and his chest throbbed painfully. She had just denied Inuyasha. He closed his eyes, offering a silent thanks to the serene One. Never in his wildest dreams had he thought that her love for him would be greater than her love for Inuyasha. He had never dared to hope for it. His lips curled slightly. His eyes opened when hot little fingers ran across his neck.  
  
Kagome's fingers burned with spiritual energy, they urged his blood to clot and hold closed the wounds that her friend had inflicted. Her monk eased a soft sigh and reached a hand up to trail finger tips down her cheek. He offered her a weary smile, trying to chase the discontent from her eyes. Her face softened, and she leaned her fore head against his, content for the moment.  
  
(*(@)*)  
  
---  
  
Its short.  
  
Really short.  
  
Can't be helped. All I know is that the story will end in the next 3 or 4 chapters, I can see it, and it's a bright light at the end of a damp echoing tunnel.  
  
I am disappointed with the way this chapter turned out. I tinkered around with it for a long while (maybe you noticed() and still didn't come to any of the conclusions that I wanted. There is a certain spark missing, a lack of humor. I decided that it was just meant to be an unhappy type chapter.  
  
I want to thank all reviewers; you make me fret over updates. Without you I wouldn't update at all. The following should be showered with love and glitter---(MM.org) KawaiiMiko, Ongaku, macbaby, Lady Sesshoumaru, Kelli, (FF.net) Jessica M., Kyasuri, Samanda Hime-Sama, Peaches Dani, and Darkcatz.  
  
I would like to encourage all of you to read and review on all my stories.all two of them. Well at least on MM.org---all---um---one, on FF.net. The more you hassle me, the more I type useless drivel. 


	12. Temporary Remedy

This is for Samanda Hime-Sama, because I said I would.  
  
Forest for the Trees  
  
Chapter 12; Temporary Remedy  
  
"Don't you get ahead of me, and I won't leave you behind. If you get unhappy show me a sign. There's no love like lost love, no pain like a broken heart. There's no love like you and me, and no loss like us apart. Promises, promise is only a word; and when softly spoken, never heard. And a heart is not a stone, and is fragile when alone." ~Ben Harper "By My Side"  
  
(*(@)*)  
  
He was a blur of color. Streaming past the foliage, surprising various creatures out of warm nests with an early morning wakeup call. He wasn't quite sure why he felt the need to run, couldn't fathom the sudden urge to find the girl. Vaguely he wondered when she had found out, and if it had been in any way similar to the way he had. He shuddered at the thought.  
  
(*(@)*)  
  
Sango sat beside an idyllic stream, but its happy gurgling sounds could not laugh their merry way though her depressed exterior. Her knees were pulled snugly up against her chest, one arm held them there, the other was viciously stabbing the ground with a pointy stick that she had found whilst she had meandered away from camp. She didn't want to be there when Inuyasha got back---why had she sent him? Her head dropped, resting exhaustedly on the hard boniness that was her kneecaps.  
  
Granted she and Inuyasha had never really had a chance to become true friends, but she did consider him a friend. Friends did not intentionally inflict pain upon each other. And she knew Kagome had not meant to hurt her, it's just that---she had always thought the monk was meant for her; in some weird cosmic fate-y type way. But then again she had always thought Inuyasha and Kagome had been meant to be together.  
  
But when she had seen the way Miroku had looked at Kagome---. Well, that illusion had shattered into millions of sharp edgy little pieces that stuck with furious intensity into the deep crevices of her brain. And it hurt.  
  
Not that she was in love with him. That couldn't be further from the truth. She had just, for some strange reason, thought that they would end up together.  
  
She jabbed the stick further into the undeserving ground and tried to figure out what was really bothering her; the fear of not having Miroku, or the fear that she wouldn't have anyone.  
  
(*(@)*)  
  
He lay flat on the ground, the grass damp from dew, tickled his back. Idly he watched the sun rise. Kagome's fingers ran soothingly over his bruised chest, her other hand distractedly played with the robes she had tugged down to his waist. She hadn't spoken since Inuyasha had left them. This concerned him slightly.  
  
(*(@)*)  
  
He slowed as her sent became stronger. He approached quietly, not wanting to startle her, and hoping to observe her briefly. Maybe he could gauge her current emotional state.  
  
She was stabbing something.  
  
He relaxed when he noticed it was only the ground. Her face was filled with absentminded worry, her movement vicious and jerky. So absorbed in her own mental monologue, she didn't hear him enter the clearing and pad his way over to her. Still trying to work out all the possible scenarios of her future, she didn't even notice when he sat down beside her.  
  
(*(@)*)  
  
It started subtly, right below Miroku's left eye. A slight twitching of muscle that he couldn't seem to control. He endured it for several minuets, before jerking a hand out from under his head and slapping it against the offending sinew.  
  
He made a noise low in his throat, one that could only be described at a human attempt at a demon growl. Then sitting up sharply, thereby dislodging Kagome's gentle hands, he looked her sternly in the eye. "Would you say something?!" He demanded.  
  
Kagome thought he looked rather silly. There he sat his eye fierce, one hand still firmly planted over the other. Cocking her head to one side she immediately relented to his demand, barking out the first thing that came to mind. "Snuffleupagus."  
  
They sat in silence for several moments; until Miroku's hand dropped from his face.  
  
"Pardon?" He questioned confusedly.  
  
(*(@)*)  
  
He merely sat beside her, refusing to announce his presence. Her fingers simply twisted around the stick she held, eyes staring blankly off into space. Inuyasha tucked his hands into his sleeves as he watched her from the corner of his eyes, warily, as if at any moment the girl would explode in an emotionally cataclysmic frenzy.  
  
Sango heaved a sigh, turning her head slightly to glace lazily at the silver headed figure that sat beside her, before turning back to gaze dumbly at the landscape before her.  
  
And then swing her head back around with neck wrenching speed and gasp in surprise at his presence.  
  
"Inuyasha!" She breathed. "When---.How---.What?" She sputtered incomprehensibly.  
  
Inuyasha simply raised one dark brow; as if the one move could remark on her abounding eloquence and scoff at her inability to sense her surroundings.  
  
It did suffice to shut her up. She sighed, body once again slumping in a self deprecating slouch. "I'm sorry." She whispered. "I should have just told you, or not told you, or let you find out for yourself---" her voice was low, hushed with shame.  
  
They sat quietly, nothing more to be heard than the tinkling sounds of the stream before them. Sango's eyes were shut tightly; trying to hold back the tears she knew would come no matter what. She lowered her fore head once more to rest on her knees, her entire body tight. She could feel him watching her, and misconstrued his silence as condemnation. Her shoulders shook slightly with the force of her remorse.  
  
And then she felt it.  
  
One gentle clawed hand. It wove itself into her hair, stroking with infinite care. It was almost as if they had been reversed, and she was the dog.  
  
"Feh." He muttered softly.  
  
His eyes were on the ground when she turned her leaky gaze up. She sniffed slightly, leaning into the comforting hand. Her eyes suddenly became sharp, and her hand latched onto loose fabric on his chest.  
  
"Y-You didn't kill them did you?" She asked uncertainly.  
  
He didn't look at her, his fingers paused, and he shook his head slightly.  
  
Sango nearly collapsed with relief. She leaned heavily into his side before jerking up with a strangled 'Eep'.  
  
"Not that you would!" She gasped out. "I mean, I didn't think you would actually kill them. Well, him maybe.Not that---it's just---you---her--- Ahg!" She deflated once more, leaning into him. "I'm sorry." She breathed.  
  
He chuckled softly, his fingers moving once again in their comforting way. "I understand." He assured her.  
  
She looked up sharply. "You do?"  
  
"Yeah." He said with a nod. He met her eyes with a calm gentle look she had never seen before. "Misery loves company, right?"  
  
She let out a choked sob.  
  
His brow furrowed and he pulled her close. "That was 'supposed to be a joke." He informed her gruffly. He sighed; rocking her in what he hoped was a reassuring way. "I'm glad I found out," he assured her. "Not to happy with how I found out, but I can understand."  
  
She looked at him questioningly, something about his inflection alerting her to a deeper meaning. Her brows met as she thought it through. "Oh!" She gasped out. "Oh." She said again, this time turning an interesting florescent pink.  
  
Inuyasha nodded, his own cheeks flushing slightly. He stared straight ahead, trying not to picture the couple or their nighttime woodsy transgressions.  
  
Sango giggled.  
  
Inuyasha turned his shocked eyes down on her. Disbelief evident. Curious at her mirth.  
  
"I'm sorry!" She gasped out, trying to hold in the laughter. "That must have been---horrible!" She snickered out. Her fingers twisted into the resilient red cloth he wore, as her shoulders shook violently. Inuyasha watched surprised, but it didn't take long for his own lips to curl and join the giggling girl.  
  
Two floppy ears straightened, one petit pink nose wiggling in their direction, vaguely curious at the human couple curled up with laughter beside the water.  
  
(*(@)*)  
  
"---So you see, at the end of every show there would be a lesson in the alphabet. It was educational." Kagome's hands waved indistinctly, trying to get her lover to understand the popular American children's show. She peered at him curiously, wondering what he thought.  
  
"A giant yellow bird?" he asked.  
  
She nodded.  
  
"A green demon in a 'trash can'?"  
  
Nod  
  
"And they sang?"  
  
Nod.  
  
"And children are exposed to this?" He demanded.  
  
"Ehh---Yeah." She affirmed.  
  
He watched her, his expression unreadable. "Well." He stated with conviction. "Not our children."  
  
Kagome blinked dumbly.  
  
Miroku leaned back on his elbows, bracing himself as he watched the clouds roll overhead. And then Kagome threw herself on top of him.  
  
"Omph!" All the air that had ever been inside of him rushed out very quickly. "Ow." He said with amazing calmness.  
  
"Oh!" Kagome gasped sitting up quickly. "Oh! Oh I forgot! Are you alright?" She crooned, hands running down his bruised chest lovingly.  
  
He sighed, catching her hands he pulled them both up to his lips. He then pulled her down to lay beside him, wrapping her securely in his arms. "Yes. I'm great."  
  
Kagome let out a small contented sigh, nuzzling into his shoulder.  
  
"Do you suppose Inuyasha is really okay with this?" He asked quietly.  
  
"Yes." Kagome answered without any hesitation.  
  
Miroku lifted his head slightly to look at her face. "How do you know?" He demanded.  
  
She grinned and turned her face to kiss his collar bone. "Oh sweetie! 'Cause if he wasn't, he would have killed you."  
  
Miroku's head hit the ground. He looked upwards at the clouds, as if they would give him guidance. He then let out an amused snort.  
  
She was right.  
  
(*(@)*)  
  
Eh. What's with the lack of reviews people? Oh well. I would like to add the following to my list of "Favorite People":  
  
Darkcatz Lady Sesshoumaru Samanda Hime-Sama Maliceinwonderland HMPrune Kyasuri  
  
You all rock. 


	13. Hi Ho Silver!

Allo. Just some comments, for the good of the common-wealth. Inuyasha and Sango...I'm not going to set up any romantic involvement for them. I just can't do it, for some reason it just doesn't seem natural, I can't see it in my head. And therein lays the problem. They are just going to be portrayed as two friends helping each other around (or over) some of the fences that are life.  
  
Oh. One more thing.  
  
This is the last chapter.  
  
Forest for the Trees  
  
Chapter 13; Hi Ho Silver!!  
  
"I've got the style, but not the grace. I've got the clothes, but not the face. I've got the bread, but not the butter. I've got the window, but not the shutter. But hey, I'm big in Japan. I'm big in Japan.  
  
I've got the moon. I've got the cheese. I've got the whole damn nation on their knees. I've got the rooster, I've got the crow. I've got eh ebb, I've got the flow.  
  
I've got the powder, but not the gun. I've got the dog, but not the bun. I've got the clouds, but not the sky. I've got the stripes, but not the tie. But hey, I'm big in Japan. I'm big in Japan.  
  
Hey ho, they love the way I do it. Hey ho, there's really nothing to it."  
  
~Tom Waits "I'm big in Japan"  
  
(*(@)*)  
  
He had been sitting there for a great deal of time, its length was so immense he could no longer feel the lower part of his body. Vaguely, in the very back of his mind, he thought that this could be detrimental to his standing up at some point. But then again, he would have to have a reason to stand up...and right now he couldn't conceive of one. His mind was open like a sieve, the thoughts pouring out nonstop. They were fleeting, and he was unable to catch and hold one.  
  
The point at where his life had begun to fall apart, where it had begun to crumble like week old bread, it must have been memorable somehow. Some great force had to pause and take note of such an occasion. Maybe they had jotted it down in some great record book, with a little note in the margin. Did they chuckle? Or maybe shake their head in shame? It was hard to say, but maybe when he reached judgment, before his inevitable descent to one of the deepest layers of hell, maybe someone would show him. He could just see it, some balding white clad figure aiming his finger to the great picture show of his life and saying; "See!? There. Right there, that's where you fucked it all up."  
  
He reached out long slender fingers to scratch the small creature between its pointy little ears, relishing in the soft fur. He tilted his head and aimed crimson eyes questioningly at the small bunny. "I'm still fearfully evil...right?"  
  
(*(@)*)  
  
Miroku rubbed the back of his neck pointedly. Obviously, just because Inuyasha was 'okay' with his and Kagome's relationship, didn't mean he had to actually speak to either of them while they made their way back to the village. This was a point he had made very clear, by denying Miroku's existence and only sparing Kagome brief glances.  
  
Kagome seemed willing to grudgingly accept this, murmuring something about a 'healing processes', and 'adjustment'. They wandered silently. And just when Miroku was sure he was going to burst, or become a twitching mass of muscle, Inuyasha froze; taking up a defensive stance.  
  
"Inuyasha?" Sango questioned.  
  
He growled low in his throat. "I smell wolf." He ground out.  
  
Just then Kagome's spidey sense started to tingle. Doing a pouty dance she groaned. "Ahh damn it."  
  
Surprising everyone but Kagome, Inuyasha chuckled.  
  
"It's not funny." The affronted girl whined.  
  
"Oh yeah it is." He affirmed with a grin. "I just can't wait for you to explain this one."  
  
Before she could even choke out the magic word, she was firmly entrenched in the very capable arms of Kouga. "Explain what?" He questioned.  
  
Inuyasha merely crossed his arms and looked on amused. This time it was Miroku's jaw that tightens with contained rage, and he seemed to have developed a re-accruing facial tick.  
  
Kagome slumped slightly, looking generally dejected. "Hello Kouga."  
  
"Kagome." He purred in his suspiciously smooth voice. "You ready to drop the pup yet?"  
  
The air was still for a bit. Inuyasha's eyes narrowed and Kagome's jaw came together with an audible 'click'.  
  
To say it was 'tense' would have been a gross understatement.  
  
Kagome could see Miroku's displeasure; she could also see Inuyasha's barely veiled embarrassment. This act of Kouga's was getting old.  
  
"Actually," She began in a firm voice "I've been boinking Miroku quite a bit."  
  
Kouga looked confused.  
  
Sango looked embarrassed.  
  
Inuyasha looked like he was going to explode with laughter.  
  
"Boinking?" Kouga asked.  
  
"Yes." Kagome replied. "You know, banging, shagging, riding him like a Shetland pony. I'm Miroku's woman."  
  
Kouga's arms fell away, and he fixed the one he had only known as 'the monk' with a confused glare. "What the hell?"  
  
The question went unanswered, while Inuyasha bit down hard on his lip to keep the giggles under control.  
  
Miroku merely looked up, one hand placed over his eye, and shrugged.  
  
Kouga ran a hand over his face and turned to Kagome dumfounded. "You're serious?"  
  
At Kagome's nod he ran his hand over his face again. They all stood there quietly. Kouga's mouth opened a few times, as if to say something, but never did. Finally, he merely turned and walked slowly off into the woods. After making sure the wolf was far enough away, as not to come back and kill him, Inuyasha collapsed in laughter.  
  
"Oh that was rich!" He hooted out.  
  
Miroku smiled and shook his head, watching Kagome with bemused wonderment. "You certainly have a way with words, dear."  
  
Needless to say the previous tension of the group was diffused. Even Sango had a smile on her face. After Inuyasha had a chance to catch his breath again they started once again to Kaede's, much more at ease.  
  
Miroku evened his pace to Kagome's. "What exactly is a Shetland pony?" He wondered aloud, followed by another sharp bark of Inuyasha laughter.  
  
(*(@)*)  
  
Naraku was now laid out on the dirty floor of the abandoned shack. His curls mingling amidst the dust and god knows what. Rabbits were littered about the place, on table tops, bedding, his chest...it was just easier to let them stay, they constant shooing was taking its toll on his wrist joints.  
  
With a sigh he gazed upward. Inevitably, there came a time when one accepted defeat. Be it man or demon...or half demon, failure must be acknowledged, and forces regrouped. He snorted indelectly, what forces? Rabbits?  
  
Right now it just seemed like a good idea to fall into the great abyss and take his chances with the after life. Who knows...maybe he would get another chance.  
  
(*(@)*)  
  
There was distention in the ranks. Their tiny pink noses twitched with frustration. The 'fearless leader' hadn't moved for days. There was talk of mutiny. A group had gathered in the corner, they mumbled quietly of how to rise up, the highly organized troop of power hungry lop eared cuteness had had enough.  
  
(*(@)*)  
  
It was late evening when they reached the village. Almost immediately after they broke the tree line, a petite kitsune came bounding towards them.  
  
"Kagome!" He squealed happily, launching his little body towards her midsection. Said girl grinned, even as her breath rushed out of her lungs and she stumbled back a step.  
  
"Hey Shippo. Did you miss me?"  
  
Inuyasha snorted indelicately. "Talk about questioning the obvious." He muttered.  
  
They continued through the clearing, Shippo happily nuzzling Kagome's stomach. The group walked in silence, until Shippo's little body tensed almost violently.  
  
"Shippo? What's wrong?" Kagome's voice was pitched with worry, and Inuyasha scanned the field for any impending danger.  
  
Shippo lifted his head to eye her warily. "Why do you smell like Miroku?" He demanded in a disapproving voice that sounded surprisingly like Souta.  
  
Two identical slashes of crimson rushed across Kagome's cheeks. "Umm. Well you see... Uh." Said girl stuttered out before turning to Miroku for help.  
  
To everyone's surprise, Miroku's cheeks carried the telltale color of embarrassment also.  
  
Shippo jumped out of her arms and latched onto Inuyasha's readily available shoulder, which was quaking slightly with suppressed laugher. The clever little fox had no trouble putting together the pieces.  
  
"What the hell?!" The small creature demanded. "When did this happen?"  
  
He promptly fell to the ground as his perch collapsed, arms wrapped tightly around his torso and great guffaws of laugher rocked him. "Too much!" Inuyasha chocked out. "This is too much!"  
  
(*(@)*)  
  
Kagome sat, legs crossed beside Miroku. Shippo stood defiantly before them, much like an angry father who had just found his daughter making out with her date on the front stoop. She appropriately fiddled with the inner seam of her pants, unsure of how to explain.  
  
Seeing her apprehension Miroku acted. One capable hand hoisted the young kit up to eye level. Shippo fixed him with his sternest look, but being the well traveled man that he was, Miroku saw past it. Shippo was scared, and sad that he had to find out about this new development of his favorite person; last. "Do you have a problem with this?" The monk inquired.  
  
Shippo remained stubbornly silent, tiny arms crossed, lips pressed into a thin line.  
  
Miroku realized that this may take more than a simple explanation. So he set his face with an equally stern look, and set about putting the little brat in his place. "Look Shippo," he began in a firm voice "I'm in love with Kagome, and she's in love with me. She and I are going to be married, and then we can be a family."  
  
Shippo's bottom lip began to quiver, his eyes dangerously near overflowing. "We?" He asked quietly. "As in us? The three of us?"  
  
Miroku gave him a gentle shake. "Of course! You think we'd leave you out of this?"  
  
Shippo stared at him, for the span of four heartbeats their eyes were locked, as if daring the other to deny what had just happened. Then Shippo gave a happy, but choked sob and threw himself at Miroku's chest.  
  
Miroku grinned, and lifted his head to look at Kagome. Silent tears ran down her cheeks, in direct contradiction with the silly grin that was plastered on her face. She soon followed Shippo's example and threw herself on top of both of them, knocking Miroku onto his back. They laughed, cried; and just enjoyed the Hallmark moment that had become their life.  
  
Shippo stood on Miroku's chest, and looked down at his new parents who were wrapped up in each other's arms. He gave a slight bounce, "So you guys going to have kids soon or what?"  
  
(*(@)*)  
  
He watched them interact, an almost half smile touching his lips. Sango was amazed at how quickly he had accepted their love. But she couldn't help but feel for him. "I'm sorry it didn't work out for you two." She remarked in a soft apologetic voice.  
  
That almost half smile turned into a full half smile. "Feh." He admonished just as softly. "I wasn't meant for her. Not like that." He replied gesturing to the couple with the cunning use of his chin. "Besides," he continued "she needs someone who will go back with her. And I can't think of anyone who would adjust to her time better then that monk."  
  
As the realization sank in her mouth formed a small 'o'. Then she smiled, almost sadly, and nodded. "Yes. I think your right."  
  
(*(@)*)  
  
Crimson eyes fluttered open to the dieing light of day. Sighing slightly at another day gone, he brought a hand to his face...or he would have, had it not been chained down.  
  
Well, this was new.  
  
Letting the faint thrum of panic run through his veins he struggled to lift his head. Rising up a bit, he saw that someone had had a fabulous time with the heavy chain that bound him. There was not a part of him that was not safely secured to the ground; jerking a bit he tried to ease his head up a bit more, but to no avail. Letting out a low growl, his eyes flashed with a rage he could not deliver.  
  
Letting his head fall back with a slight 'thud', he heaved an even heaver sigh; fate had cursed his soul the day he was born. Shirley someone had known that he was destined to fail.  
  
There was a gentle weight on his chest. Opening his eyes he found a brown cottontail sitting there.  
  
Okay, now he was confused. Who knew a rabbit could look so serious?  
  
"You are weak." A small childlike voice stated from a darkened corner of the dilapidated hut. "You are a weak fool with convoluted and inconsequential ambitions. Your own stupidity and lack of organization has been your downfall." Its voice was oddly high, and slightly squeaky.  
  
"I realize this." Naraku replied. "But I also think fate, and maybe a great cosmic destiny had something to do with it."  
  
There was silence as he waited for the voice to reply. None came; however, the army of bunnies emerged and surrounded him.  
  
With all respect to rabbits, he thought that there was a great possibility that this could all be a figment of his disturbed and greatly disappointed mind. But at the first annoying gnaw of tiny bunny teeth he knew that even his mind could have never inserted him in a situation such as this.  
  
Death by bunnies...who would have thought it?  
  
(*(@)*)  
  
The End  
  
That's all she wrote...literally.  
  
Now for the general gushing: Lady Sesshoumaru; you are wonderful! But I think the puppy is dead...OD'd...shame really. A great big thank you to InuGirl13, RavenCrow16, macbaby, and kccranfield who "appricated my prose" * Grin *.  
  
And the FF.net crowd (which grew): N.S., Luscious, PeachesDani, Miroku Fan, Davana for four times the lovin', maliceinwonderland, JadeBlueAfterGlow1, Kyasuri, HMPrune, Kaida Celeborn, and last but not least Samanda Hime-Sama who is fantabulous, can't wait for you to update!  
  
I have a new story in the works, its AU-ish. I'm not sure how I will categorize it; there will be oodles of angst and drama. Well, more than what was in this one. Eventually I'd love to edit and repost this, maybe fix some of the early perspective problems.  
  
The following was the inspiration to the story. I wrote this a long time ago, for some sort of English assignment. I may even have still been in high school...I don't remember. I figured it may tickle a few of you to read it...so tickle away.  
  
To those who fear true love will never be; For everyone who looks far and wide,  
Seeking something that's not trying to hide. To those with eyes wide but cannot see; For everyone who lies awake in the dark;  
Fearing to let someone hold their heart. To those whose ship is lost at sea; For everyone who has followed loves road to the end;  
But refuses to see what is offered in the eyes of a friend.  
  
To the ones who cannot see the forest for the trees.  
  
Thank you for reading. And as always, review, I love hearing what you have to say...not to mention the number it does on my ego. 


End file.
